LE KAGE
by Stingmon
Summary: Le Cid, vous connaissez ? Venez découvrir l'adaptation de cette célèbre pièce de Corneille par les personnages de Naruto ! ATTENTION : gros délire en perspective.
1. Distribution des rôles

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille) _

Genre : Houlàlà…C'est une parodie, donc je dirais Humour. Mais c'est également l'adaptation d'une tragi-comédie un peu épique et franchement romantique. Alors, c'est vous qui voyez !

Couples : Niark…Un petit couple que j'aime bien pour me faire plaisir : GaaraXHinata toute contente. Ceux qui ont lu la pièce originale savent qu'il y a également deux sens uniques…Là, c'est la surprise XD.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Il n'y a pas de OC (dans une parodie, ça serait pas drôle XD). Par contre, attention aux OOC, ils pullulent ! L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est à Corneille. J'ai juste modifié deux trois alexandrins pour que ça colle un poil avec l'univers de Naruto ! (mes plus sincères excuses à Corneille pour avoir massacrer de la sorte ses jolis alexandrins)

_

* * *

_

Distribution des rôles

STINGMON : Voilà, vous savez l'essentiel. Maintenant, on peut s'y mettre !

SASUKE _mode Sharigan on :_ Je ne suis _pas _acteur dans cette parodie, n'est-ce pas ?

STINGMON : Non.

SASUKE _mode sharigan off : _Bien.

ITACHI _mode Mangekyoû Sharigan on :_ Je présume que je suis également absent…

STINGMON _tout sourire : _Non, toi t'es là, bien sûr ! Avec toute ta clique, même ! Allez Akatsuki !

LE CHEF : Moi aussi ? oO

DEIDARA : Faut vous méfier, ouais. C'est mauvais, ces trucs-là…

SASORI : J'espère que l'on va m'épargner le petit couplet peu flatteur sur mes marionnettes, ce coup-ci. Sinon, il est tout à fait hors de question que je lise mon texte.

STINGMON : Rien à foutre, t'as aucun texte à lire. Tu restes en coulisses.

NARUTO : ET MOI ET MOI ? C'est une histoire de Kage, non ? Alors c'est moi le personnage principal ! Je vais tous les défoncer et devenir le plus grand Kage du monde !

STINGMON : Nan, toi je t'ai zappé.

NARUTO : QUOI ?

STINGMON _baille : _Tout le monde parle de toi dans le manga, je commence à en avoir assez. En plus, t'es orphelin, ça m'embête pour le scénario. Et si je te donnais le rôle du Cid, je serais obligée de mettre Sasuke en Chimène, ce serait carrément embêtant, et j'ai pas envie de mettre Sasuke dans l'histoire.

SASUKE : COMMENT CA TU SERAIS _OBLIGEE _DE ME METTRE EN CHIMENE ?

NARUTO : C'est quoi une chimène ?

STINGMON : Tout le monde sait que vous êtes mariés dans le manga, c'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent.

_Sasuke se jette sur la malheureuse autrice, Chidori au poing, en hurlant des menaces de mort _

DEIDARA : Itachi, fais taire ton frangin, il me fatigue, ouais.

ITACHI : Navré, je ne suis pas ta bonne.

STINGMON _agrippée tout en haut des rideaux :_ OK, on passe à la distribution des rôles :

Don Rodrigue (le Cid, amant de Chimène) : Gaara

NARUTO : Gaara, c'est génial ! T'as le premier rôle !

GAARA : …

Chimène (fille de don Gomez) : Hinata

KIBA : T'étais pas amoureuse de Naruto, par le plus grand des hasards ?

HINATA _pivoine : _Heu…Mais, je…

STINGMON : Mais non, voyons ! Hinata n'est pas amoureuse de Naruto, elle le divinise. C'est pas du tout la même chose, Gaara aussi lui voue un culte. Ils vont se marier et fonder le fan club de Naruto !

SASUKE _mode Sharigan on _: Je ne t'entends pas nier, Gaara…

GAARA _lit le scénario _: …

STINGMON : T'inquiète pas, il va pas te le piquer, ton Naruto ! Et voilà pour les personnages principaux ! On continue :

Don Fernand (premier roi de Castille) : le chef d'Akatsuki

CHEF : Génial, je suis roi ! Mwahahaha ! Enfin, ma toute-puissance est reconnue ! Tu devrais me mettre plus souvent dans tes fanfictions, toi.

KIBA : HEY ! On va quand même pas lécher les bottes de ce fils de (...) !

STINGMON _toute fière _: Si, si. J'ai même prévu un prélude pour expliquer sa présence ! Regardez ça :

_Deux ans avant notre histoire, l'Akatsuki mena une attaque en force contre l'alliance Konoha&Suna. Les deux villages se firent promptement écraser. _

NARUTO : HEY !

_Le chef de l'Akatsuki les unifia en un unique royaume qu'il nomma l'Akastille (ce nom devint, par déformation, la Kastille)._

CHEF : oO

DEIDARA : Sauf votre respect, chef, vous avez carrément aucun goût question nom.

_Désormais maître d'un vaste territoire, mais redoutant les révoltes, le chef mis au point un habile sortilège de confusion qu'il appliqua à tout son royaume. Ce sortilège fonctionna à merveille, et persuada les habitants des deux villages qu'ils avaient affaire à un roi parfait, aimant, généreux, voulant le bien de tous. Ils cessèrent immédiatement toute résistance, et il y eut même de nombreux shinobi résistants qui partirent se jeter aux pieds du chef pour implorer une sanction._

KIBA : C'est du joli…

NARUTO : MAIS JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER UN RASENGAN, A CETTE FILLE !

STINGMON : Rooh, du calme, j'ai pas fini :

_Mais comme on le sait, même les plus grands génies font des erreurs. Au moment d'appliquer son sceau, le chef omis un unique signe de l'incantation…et se retrouva la victime de son propre sortilège ! Il est maintenant intimement persuadé d'être un roi parfait, aimant, généreux, et qu'il veut le bien de tous. C'est ainsi que le royaume de Kastille devint une grande puissance politique et militaire dans le monde des ninjas !_

CHEF _rouge de honte _: Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

DEIDARA : Kastille, c'est con comme nom.

STINGMON _boude : _Le nom d'origine, c'était Castille ! J'allais pas me fatiguer, quand même ! Bref, le roi de Kastille, c'est le chef, on va l'appeler « Roi » et il va pas me saouler ! Ca continue :

Don Urraque (infante de Castille) : Deidara

CHEF : JE PROTESTE !

DEIDARA _hausse un sourcil :_ « infante » ?

STINGMON : La fille du roi.

CHEF : IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

STINGMON : Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. J'ai dit que tu étais le père de Deidara, alors tu l'es.

ITACHI : Au moins, maintenant, on sait comment elle est parvenue à devenir membre de l'Akatsuki…

DEIDARA : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI, CA ?

STINGMON _sourire machiavélique :_ Tu sais quoi, Itachi ? Je ne peux pas t'encadrer quand tu commences à crâner !

KIBA : On en conclut que tu ne peux pas l'encadrer tout court.

STINGMON : Exactement ! Tiens Itachi, dans ton matricule !

Léonore (gouvernante de l'infante) : Itachi

NARUTO : « gouvernante » ?

STINGMON _sourire machiavélique : _La bonniche de l'infante.

ITACHI : Gouvernan**TE **?

DEIDARA : Va falloir te travestir, ouais.

STINGMON : Enfin l'occasion de te coller la honte XD ! Je précise que le prince de Kastille, c'est Sasori.

SASORI _pas loin du suicide_ : Ce qui signifie que Deidara est…ma sœur…

SASUKE : Félicitations pour ton sens de la déduction.

Don Diègue (père de Rodrigue) : le Kazekage

KAZEKAGE _connaît la pièce : _Il est hors de question que je joue le père aimant et attentionné de cette arme de destruction massive !

GAARA _lit toujours le scénario : _…

STINGMON : Toi, tu la fermes ! T'es déjà suffisamment fatiguant, à t'être fait assassiné avant même qu'on apprenne ton nom !

KAZEKAGE : De toute façon, le père de Rodrigue est un vieillard ! Je refuse de porter une fausse barbe !

KIBA : Mais c'est quoi, la différence d'âge entre Rodrigue et Chimène, alors ? oO

SASUKE _désintéressé _: Je suppose que Rodrigue doit avoir un peu plus de 20 ans, et Chimène 15. Le père de Rodrigue l'aura eu assez tard.

GAARA _lève son nez du scénario : _J'ai un an de moins qu'Hinata.

STINGMON : Bah c'est pas grave ! Ici, don Diègue sera jeune ! Va falloir que j'improvise quelque chose :

SASUKE : Mauvais…

_Contrairement à une croyance populaire, le Kazekage de Suna n'est PAS mort assassiné lors de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe ! Le pauvre homme crétinisait déjà et commençait à avoir des difficultés à compter sur ses doigts, aussi les membres du conseil décidèrent-ils d'envoyer à sa place un sosie qui jouerait le rôle du Kazekage._

_C'est ce malheureux remplaçant qui se fit piéger et assassiner par Orochimaru, et la personne qui se présenta à Konoha était donc le sosie du sosie du Kazekage, je ne sais pas si vous voyez…_

_Apprenant l'incident, le conseil de Suna décida de laisser s'ébruiter la rumeur de l'assassinat, puisque cela leur donnait une excuse pour changer de Kazekage sans trop perdre la face. En raison de son cerveau totalement déficient, il a pris une retraite prématurée, et on le connaît désormais sous le nom de l'Andouille._

L'ANDOUILLE : HEY !

STINGMON : Oui, je sais, ça fait mal. Mais au niveau des alexandrins, ça m'arrangeait de mettre un nom de deux syllabes, qui commence par une consonne et qui finit par un « e » muet. Comme ça, plus de problème XD !

L'ANDOUILLE : CHANGE MON NOM IMMEDIATEMENT !

DEIDARA : Il est déjà dans son rôle, ouais.

Don Gomez (comte de Gormas, père de Chimène) : Hiashi Hyûga

HIASHI : Ma fille, j'ose espérer que tu ne bafoueras pas une fois de plus l'honneur de notre clan par une prestation minable.

HINATA : Heu…Je-je vais faire de mon mieux.

Don Sanche (amoureux de Chimène) : Kiba

STINGMON : Et voilà ! On tient le premier sens unique !

KIBA : Amoureux d'Hinata ? oO Bon, bah moi, pour ce que j'en dis…

NARUTO : Wow ! Tu fais tomber les cœurs, Hinata !

HINATA _pivoine : _Heu…

KIBA : Attends une minute…Je suis quand même pas le rival de Gaara du Désert ? Je veux vivre vieux, moi, vous savez !

GAARA _lit toujours le scénario : _…

Elvire (gouvernante de Chimène) : Sakura

STINGMON : J'avais pensé à mettre Neji, mais je me suis dit que deux travestis, ce serait peut-être un peu beaucoup…Dommage, je devrai attendre avant de trouver une occasion de le ridiculiser.

SAKURA : Hé ! Je ne suis quand même pas une bonne !

HINATA : Heu…Si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obligée…Enfin je crois…

STINGMON : Bah estime-toi heureuse, tu ne risques pas d'être infidèle à Sasuke, comme ça.

SAKURA : Vu sous cet angle…

Don Arias (gentilhomme de Castille) : Kakashi

Don Alonse (gentilhomme de Castille) : Kisame

KISAME : Je suis là aussi, moi ? Y a des trucs à trancher ? A déchirer ? A broyer ?

STINGMON : Non, j'avais juste besoin de deux imbéciles pour lécher les bottes du roi et pour faire potiche.

CHEF : Je porte des sandales.

Un page de l'infante : Zetsu

ZETSU : J'ai également un rôle…

STINGMON _baille : _Ouais, tu lis une phrase et sinon tu fais ce que te dis Deidara.

DEIDARA : Trop marrant. Y a tout l'Akatsuki qui m'obéit, dans cette histoire !

L'ANDOUILLE _connaît la pièce : _Ne te montre pas trop enthousiaste, c'est un conseil…

STINGMON : Ouf ! Voilà, c'est terminé ! On se retrouve plus tard pour la première scène ! Un petit récapitulatif :

Don Rodrigue : Gaara

Don Diègue : l'Andouille

Chimène : Hinata

Don Gomez : Hiashi

Don Fernand : le chef d'Akatsuki

L'infante : Deidara

Le prince : Sasori

Don Sanche : Kiba

Léonore : Itachi le travesti

Elvire : Sakura

Un page : Zetsu

Deux gentilhommes : Kakashi et Kisame

STINGMON _grand sourire : _Un mot de l'acteur principal, pour finir ?

GAARA _a fini de lire le scénario : _Je ne fonde de fan club nulle part dans cette pièce.

TOUT LE MONDE : …


	2. Acte I, scène 1

**LE KAGE**

Genre : Le principe d'une parodie, c'est de bien se marrer. Mon choix est fait, celle-là sera humoristique ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer me montrer capable de faire rire mes lecteurs TT.

Couples : GaaraXHinata autour duquel tourne l'histoire, un sens unique KibaXHinata et un autre sens unique pas encore dévoilé…Ceux qui connaissent l'histoire du Cid doivent rire sous cap. J'en suis XD.

Disclaimer : La pièce _Le Cid _appartient à Corneille, les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne sais pas qui est l'inventeur de la parodie.

Réponse aux reviews : Plus précisément, à la seule anonyme qui ait commenté, ainsi qu'à ma sœur, étant donné que je réponds aux autres par mail…

_Nadramon : _Coucou ma sœur :-) ! Et oui, j'ai reçu huit commentaires en tout, je suis contente ! Par contre, désolée d'annoncer ça devant tout le monde, mais je réfère ne pas te rajouter dans les dialogues, j'aurais du mal à te faire de la place…TT

_Deidara-san : _Contente de que la fic t'ai plu, et un grand merci pour ton commentaire ! Mais je suis désolée, il n'y aura pas de SasoriXDeidara dans cette parodie. Ils sont frères et sœurs dans la pièce, alors ça passerait pas très bien XD.

Pendant les répliques, les commentaires d'auteur seront en **(gras)**, et les pensées des personnages sur la scène seront en _(italique)._

_

* * *

_

Acte I, scène 1

STINGMON : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Très mal.

SASUKE : J'ai trop vu mon frère ces derniers temps, ça aide pas. Par contre, l'autre baka dormait tellement bien que je l'entendais ronfler depuis chez moi.

KIBA : C'est ça, le bruit de chaudière qu'on entend dans tout le village depuis que je suis debout ?

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe _: Gagné.

SASORI : Je ne dors plus depuis que j'ai fait de mon corps une marionnette.

ITACHI _yeux cernés _: …

KISAME _baille _: J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil. Itachi s'est réveillé quinze fois en hurlant qu'il se faisait agresser par une robe et un balai.

STINGMON _frappe dans ses mains_ : Tant mieux tant mieux ! De toute façon, vous ne jouez pas encore. A la limite, votre santé, on s'en fout !

SASORI : Dangereuse mentalité, pour une scénariste…

STINGMON : Allez, souriez un peu ! On a reçu plein de reviews ! Votre entrée a fait sensation, les akatsukiens ! Bravo à vous, vous avez fait marrer tout le monde !

CHEF _se passe une main sur le visage _: Ô joie…

DEIDARA : Et il y a la moitié des lecteurs qui ont jamais entendu parler du Cid, ouais.

STINGMON _pleure_ : Moi qui croyais que c'était une pièce connue…Je l'ai trop étudiée l'année dernière, maintenant je m'imagine que c'est un phénomène universel.

SASORI _mode annonce on _: Il est conseillé aux lecteurs s'intéressant à la pièce de lire l'œuvre originale de Corneille, ce qui vous épargnera les alexandrins boiteux de cette gamine qui se prétend scénariste.

STINGMON : Méchant TT. Ah ! Tant que j'y pense : Deidara-san veut que je mette du SasoriXDeidara !

DEIDARA : HEY ! J'AI JAMAIS DIT UN TRUC PAREIL !

KISAME : oO

KIBA : Tu donnes du suffixe à cette criminelle, maintenant ?

SASORI _recule, les yeux écarquillés _: J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de farfelu, mais là…NE t'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI A MOINS DE VINGT KILOMETRES, SALE FOLLE !

STINGMON : Mais noooon, je parlais de Deidara-san, un(e) lecteur(trice) anonyme !

SASORI _soulagé _: Déjà mieux…

STINGMON : Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir en mettre : dans l'histoire, ils sont frères et sœurs. En plus, les princesses ont souvent du mal à se caser, dans les pièces de théâtre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

DEIDARA _méfiante _: Est-ce que ça veut dire que je risque de me retrouver avec ce marionnettiste ignare dans des fics futures ?

STINGMON _baille _: Très franchement, le SasoriXDeidara…C'est comme le InoXShikamaru : je tolère, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement non plus. J'ai aucune idée de scénario intéressant avec, de toutes façons. Alors, les chances pour que je fasse une fic dessus sont proches de zéro (pardon Deidara-san TT)

SASORI : Dieu soit loué.

STINGMON _gros sourire_ : Par contre, pour Deidara, j'ai plein d'idées !

DEIDARA : Je la sens pas, celle-là.

STINGMON : On s'en fout ! Il est temps de commencer ! Sakura, Hinata, vous jouez les premières ! Vous avez bien appris vos textes ?

HINATA _porte une jolie robe longue et manque à chaque pas de marcher dessus _: Heu…je…oui.

SAKURA _vêtue d'une tenue de ménagère noire et blanche, flammes dans les yeux_ : Je joue dans une célèbre pièce romantique ! Je vais assister à une grande histoire d'amour ! C'est magnifique, Hinata ! Ah, j'aimerais tant jouer cette pièce avec Sasuke !

STINGMON : Heu…Tu n'as lu que la première scène, c'est ça ?

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe _: …

HIASHI : Hinata, si ta prestation n'est pas satisfaisante, je te renie.

KIBA : Sympa, le coup de pression.

HINATA _relit son texte _: …

_

* * *

_

HINATA, SAKURA

HINATA

_S'efforçant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe_

Sakura, m'as-tu fait un rapport bien sincère ?

Ne déguises-tu rien de ce qu'a dit mon père ?

SAKURA

Tous mes sens à moi-même en sont encor charmés

Il estime Gaara comme vous l'aimez : **(pas très crédible, je sais XD)**

Et, si je ne m'abuse à lire dans son âme,

Il vous commandera de répondre à sa flamme.

HINATA

_(Sakura me vouvoie ? Mais…)_

Dis-moi donc, je te prie, une seconde fois,

Ce qui te fait juger qu'il approuve mon choix

Apprends-moi de nouveau quel espoir je dois prendre :

Un si charmant discours ne se peut trop entendre :

Tu ne peux trop promettre aux feux de notre amour

La douce liberté de se montrer au jour

Que t'a-t-il répondu sur les secrets combats,

Que font pour m'obtenir Gaara et Kiba ?

N'as-tu point trop fait voir quelle inégalité

Entre ses deux amants me penche d'un côté ?

SAKURA

_(S'ils règlent ça avec un combat, ce sera vite conclu.)_

Non, j'ai peint votre cœur dans une indifférence

Qui n'enfle aucun d'eux ni détruit l'espérance,

Et, sans les voir d'un œil trop sévère ou trop doux

Attend l'ordre d'un père à choisir son époux.

Ce respect l'a ravi, sa bouche et son visage

M'en ont donné sur l'heure un digne témoignage

Et puisqu'il vous en faut encor faire un récit,

Voici d'eux et de vous, ce qu'en hâte il m'a dit :

« Elle est dans le devoir, tous deux sont dignes d'elle.

Tous deux formés d'un sang noble, vaillant, fidèle,

Jeunes, mais qui font lire aisément dans leurs yeux

L'éclatante vertu de leurs braves aïeux.

Ce Gaara surtout n'a trait en son visage

Qui d'un homme de cœur ne soit la haute image,

Et sort d'une maison si féconde en guerriers,

Qu'ils y prennent naissance au milieu des lauriers.

La valeur de son père, en son temps sans pareille,

Tant qu'il eût du cerveau, a passé pour merveille **(quoique, même avant, c'était pas fameux)**

Ses neurones perdus ont gravé ses exploits

Et nous disent encor ce qu'il fut autrefois.

Je me promets du fils ce que j'ai vu du père : **(ça veut dire quoi, ça ?)**

Et ma fille, en un mot, peut l'aimer et me plaire. »

Il allait au conseil, dont l'heure qui pressait

A tranché ce discours qu'à peine il commençait ;

Mais à ce peu de mots je crois que sa pensée

Entre vos deux amants n'est pas fort balancée.

Le roi doit à son fils élire un gouverneur

Et c'est lui que regarde un tel degré d'honneur ;

Ce choix n'est pas douteux, et sa rare vaillance

Ne peut souffrir qu'on craigne aucune concurrence

Comme ses hauts exploits le rendent sans égal,

Dans un espoir si juste il sera sans rival,

Et puisque Gaara a résolu son père

Au sortir du conseil à proposer l'affaire **(à grand renfort de menaces de mort, je présume XD)**

Je vous laisse à juger s'il prendra bien son temps,

Et si tous vos désirs seront bientôt contents.

HINATA

**(Aurait-elle lu plus loin que la première scène ?)**

Il semble toutefois que mon âme troublée

Refuse cette joie et s'en trouve accablée

Un moment donne au sort des visages divers

Et dans ce grand bonheur je crains un grand revers.

SAKURA

Vous verrez cette crainte heureusement déçue

HINATA

Allons, quoi qu'il en soit, en attendre l'issue.

* * *

KIBA : C'est déjà fini ?

STINGMON : Bah oui, c'est pas long la première scène.

SASUKE : Pourquoi tu ne rajoutes pas la seconde, dans ce cas ?

STINGMON _sourire mystérieux_ : Je veux ménager mon effet.

KIBA : Au fait, Sasuke, si tu ne joues pas dans cette pièce, pourquoi tu pointes toujours ta tronche entre les scènes ?

SASUKE : Je veux voir Itachi se faire ridiculiser.

SAKURA _mode beuglante on _: KYAAAAH ! Sasuke, tu m'as vu jouer ? J'étais bien ? J'étais bien ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

SASUKE _désintéressé _: Ah, tu jouais aussi, toi. J'avais pas remarqué.

SAKURA : TT

HIASHI : Je proteste énergiquement. Il est tout à fait hors de question que ma fille aille folâtrer avec une arme de guerre démoniaque, dont l'apparence laisse d'ailleurs à supposer l'origine punk. Hinata, si tu t'approches encore une fois de cette chose, je te renie.

GAARA : …

STINGMON : Vous savez, Gaara est quand même Kazekage. Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais ça paraît avantageux d'avoir un Kage dans la famille.

HIASHI _enchaîne _: Tu sais, Hinata, tu as déjà seize ans, il n'est pas trop tôt pour penser au mariage…Et si tu te trouvais un mari convenable : le genre riche, influent et titré ?

HINATA : Heu…Père, il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre…

KIBA : Et ben…Je comprendrai jamais les aristocrates.

STINGMON : Oh, c'est leurs histoires après tout ! Du moment qu'Hinata se retrouve avec Gaara, ça me va.

KIBA : Et s'ils ne sont PAS amoureux ?

STINGMON _catégorique _: SI ils s'AIMENT ! Non mais, c'est moi l'autrice après tout ! Allez, en cadeau, les personnages qui apparaîtront dans la scène deux : Deidara et Itachi le travesti !

SASUKE _sourire diabolique _: Je passerai voir.

DEIDARA : Itachi en femme de ménage ! On va se marrer, ouais.

L'ANDOUILLE _connaît la pièce _: Pas sur scène, à mon avis.

CHEF : Et moi ? Et moi ? Quand est-ce que j'apparais ? Je veux exercer ma toute-puissance sur cette bande de vermines !

STINGMON : Encore un qui a pas lu attentivement ses répliques XD.

L'ANDOUILLE : Tu as cinq minutes pour modifier mon nom ET cette réplique sur mes neurones perdus !

STINGMON _hilare_ : Attends, t'as pas vu le pire !

GAARA _a désormais lu le scénario _: Si Naruto veut jouer le Cid, je lui laisse ma place.

STINGMON : Mais non-euh ! J'ai pas envie d'écrire un NarutoXHinata, moi TT ! Et puis ça briserait sa relation avec Sasuke ! Tu lui ferais pas ça, quand même ?

GAARA : C'est juste.

SASUKE _mode Sharigan on _: COMMENT CA « C'est juste » ?

KIBA : Ca rend nerveux de faire du théâtre.

SASORI _boude _: Je n'ai pas besoin de gouverneur.

STINGMON _sourire _: Au fait, Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ton amante ?

GAARA _perplexe _: Je n'ai pas d'amante.

KIBA _goutte sur la tempe _: Hinata, elle veut dire.

GAARA : Ah. Je n'ai pas vu d'erreur dans ses répliques. En revanche, certains des alexandrins que tu as retouchés ne présentent pas de césure à l'hémistiche.

KIBA : oO

KISAME : « césure » ? « hémistiche » ?

SASUKE _mode Petit Robert on _: Césure, n.f. (1537 ; du latin _caesura_ « coupure » de _caedere _« couper »). Repos à l'intérieur d'un vers après une syllabe accentuée. _La césure classique coupe le vers en hémistiches et en marque la cadence. _**Voir coupe.**

« Hémistiche, n.m. (1548 ; du latin _hemistichium_, mot grec de radical _stikhos _« vers »). 1° Moitié d'un vers (spécialement de l'alexandrin), marquée par un repos ou césure. _Chaque hémistiche de l'alexandrin a six syllabes. _2° _Par extension : _Césure placée au milieu d'un vers. _Rime extérieure à l'hémistiche. « Hémistiche : moitié de vers…repos au milieu du vers » _(VOLTAIRE)

KIBA : O.O

KISAME : Tu peux répéter lentement ?

L'ANDOUILLE _fatigué _: Couper le vers en deux équitablement, c'est plus clair ?

KISAME : Ouais, couper en deux, je comprends. Encore un truc ringard de sabre classique.

STINGMON : Mais-euh ! J'y peux rien, moi ! C'est ma faute si « don Rodrigue » fait trois ou quatre syllabe, si « Rodrigue » en fait deux ou trois, et si « Gaara » en a toujours trois ? Mon travail n'est pas facile, tu sais !

GAARA : Il y a d'autres vers sans césure dans la suite de la pièce.

STINGMON : TT


	3. Acte I, scènes 2 et 3

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille)_

Genre : Si vous êtes pliés en deux pendant la lecture, c'est Humour. Dans le cas contraire, ça s'appelle un bide, et je m'enfuis en courant XD.

Couples : Un GaaraXHinata passionné, un pauvre Kiba qui aime Hinata à sens unique et…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire du Cid est à Corneille. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les commentaires des personnages et mes ridicules alexandrins sans césure à l'hémistiche…Vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduite TT.

Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires ! Anonymes comme inscrits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews :-)

_Nadramon : _Merci pour tes encouragements pleins d'enthousiasme ! Et désolée pour le rideau, mais ça ferait lourd au bout de trois actes XD. Et pour finir, inutile de me remercier pour le Sasunaru, c'est toi-même qui m'y a conditionnée…lol

_Deidara-san : _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tu me pardonnes l'absence de SasoriXDeidara, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Chise : _Merci pour le commentaire ! Je vais essayer de ne pas m'acharner sur Itachi, mais c'est le lot de tous les acteurs de se taper la honte, non ? Etant donné qu'il joue une fille, ne t'attends pas à un excès de considération de ma part envers lui XD.

Personnages en présence sur scène : Deidara, Itachi le travesti et Zetsu

_

* * *

_

Acte I scène 2 et 3

DEIDARA _en robe, je sais, moi non plus je ne m'y fais pas _: ON NE JOUE PAS CETTE CHOSE !

STINGMON : Ca démarre fort. oO

L'ANDOUILLE _connaît la pièce _: Je m'attendais à ce genre d'éclat de la part de cette excitée, c'est pourquoi j'ai amené des boules quies.

KIBA : Elle était de meilleure humeur hier, celle-là…

SASUKE _sourire machiavélique _: Où se trouve Itachi ?

KISAME : Il est parti se changer en vestiaire, et après il a verrouillé la porte et il m'a dit qu'il avait un empêchement. Je dois aller le chercher ?

STINGMON : Il vaut mieux, oui. Deidara aurait l'air vraiment tarte si elle parlait toute seule.

DEIDARA : JE NE JOUE _PAS_, JE TE DIS ! LE PREMIER QUI INSISTE, JE LUI FAIS EXPLOSER LA GUEULE, C'EST CLAIR ?

SASORI _fatigué _: C'est indispensable pour toi, de t'égosiller pour te faire comprendre ?

_Kisame sort en direction du vestiaire. On entend un grand rire suivi d'un hurlement d'agonie._

TOUT LE MONDE : oO

_Itachi entre, les dents serrées, en robe de ménagère._

ITACHI : Le premier qui ricane, c'est 72 heures de torture.

SASORI : Je ne vois pas revenir Kisame…

ITACHI : Il a ricané…Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec la caméra-vidéo de papa ?

SASUKE _sourire machiavélique + caméra-vidéo_ : Je veux immortaliser cette journée.

NARUTO : SALUUUUT ! Cette fois j'ai pensé à me réveiller ! J'ai loupé des trucs ?

STINGMON _mord son poing jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de rire _: T'arrives juste à temps. Sakura et Hinata ne sont pas venues, aujourd'hui ?

NARUTO : Nan, comme elles jouent pas, elles sont restées chez elles pour se reposer. HEY ! MAIS C'EST ITACHI, CETTE BONNICHE ?

_Naruto se roule par terre, mort de rire._

SASORI : Je ne vois pas venir tes 72 heures de torture, Itachi.

ITACHI : Cet idiot a le nez contre le parquet, comment est-ce que je suis supposé le regarder dans les yeux ?

STINGMON : Hem…Deidara, je suppose que tu as lu ton texte ?

DEIDARA : Je te préviens, gamine, tu resteras pas en vie jusqu'à la fin de la pièce !

STINGMON : OK, c'est un oui. Et toi, Itachi ?

ITACHI _a repris son air morne _: Cette scène va souiller ma réputation.

STINGMON : Pour ce qu'on en a à ficher…Bon, alors on commence ! Le dialogue Deidara et Itachi, puis un monologue de Deidara !

DEIDARA : JE NE JOUE PAS CETTE CHOSE !

STINGMON _se bouche les oreilles _: Rah, t'es fatigante, à la fin ! Arrête de râler ou je te file le rôle de Chimène !

GAARA _sursaute _: Je suis contre !

STINGMON _victorieuse _: Et voilà la preuve que Gaara aime Hinata ! Il peut pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place ! Alors Kiba, quelque chose à redire ?

KIBA _fatigué _: Moi j'en ai marre, tu crois ce que tu veux.

SASORI _feuillette le scénario _: Zetsu, tu joues également dans cette pièce.

STINGMON : Mince, je l'avais oublié, lui.

ZETSU : Je n'ai pas révisé mon texte.

SASORI _feuillette le scénario _: Ce ne sera pas bien grave, je crois…Deidara, je suis profondément choqué par ta conduite, il n'est pas question que je reste ton coéquipier dans ces conditions.

DEIDARA : Je t'emmerde.

_

* * *

_

SCENE II

_DEIDARA, ITACHI LE TRAVESTI, ZETSU_

DEIDARA

_(Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?)_

Zetsu, allez avertir Hinata de ma part

Qu'aujourd'hui pour me voir elle attend un peu tard,

Et que mon amitié se plaint de sa paresse.

_Zetsu repart en coulisses. _**(Tu vois, c'était pas bien compliqué XD)**

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

_(Une fois dans ma vie, j'aurai entendu Deidara parler soutenu oO)_

Madame, chaque jour même désir vous presse ;

Et dans son entretien je vous vois chaque jour

Demander en quel point se trouve son amour.

DEIDARA

_(Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi, des problèmes de cette morveuse !)_

Ce n'est pas sans sujet : Je l'ai presque forcée

A recevoir les traits dont son âme est blessée.

Elle aime Gaara et le tient de ma main,

Et par moi Gaara a vaincu son dédain ;

Ainsi de ces amants ayant formé les chaînes,

Je dois prendre intérêt à voir finir leurs peines.

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

Madame, toutefois parmi leurs bons succès

Vous montrez un chagrin qui va jusqu'à l'excès.

Cet amour, qui tous deux les comble d'allégresse,

Fait-il de ce grand cœur la profonde tristesse ?

Et ce grand intérêt que vous prenez pour eux

Vous rend-il malheureuse alors qu'ils sont heureux ?

Mais je vais trop avant, et deviens indiscr**ète. (XD)**

DEIDARA

_(Si j'en entends un ricaner en coulisses, je lui démonte la gueule)_

Ma tristesse redouble à la tenir secrète.

Ecoute, écoute enfin comme j'ai combattu,

Ecoute quels assauts brave encor ma vertu.

L'amour est un tyran qui n'épargne personne :

Ce jeune possédé, cet amant que je donne,

Je l'aime.

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

_(Choqué)_

Vous l'aimez !

DEIDARA

_(Je t'emmerde)_

Mets ta main sur mon cœur,

Et vois comme il se trouble au nom de son vainqueur,

Comme il le reconnaît !

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

Pardonnez-moi, madame,

Si je sors du respect pour blâmer cette flamme.

Une grande princesse à ce point s'oublier

Que d'admettre en son cœur un simple possédé !

Et que dirait le chef, que dirait la Kastille ?

Vous souvient-il encor de qui vous êtes la fille ?

DEIDARA

Il m'en souvient si bien que j'épandrai mon sang

Avant que je m'abaisse à démentir mon rang.

Je te répondrais bien que dans les belles âmes

Le seul mérite a droit de produire des flammes ;

Et, si ma passion cherchait à s'excuser,

Mille exemples fameux pourraient l'autoriser

Mais je n'en veux point suivre où ma gloire s'engage :

La surprise des sens n'abat point mon courage,

Et je me dis toujours qu'étant fille de roi **(Je réussirai jamais à m'y habituer TT)**

Tout autre qu'un monarque est indigne de moi.

Quand je vis que mon cœur ne se pouvait défendre,

Moi-même je donnai ce que je n'osais prendre.

Je mis, au lieu de moi, Hinata en ses liens,

Et j'allumai leurs feux pour éteindre les miens.

Ne t'étonne donc plus si mon âme gênée

Avec impatience attend leur hyménée :

Tu vois que mon repos en dépend aujourd'hui.

Si l'amour vit d'espoir, il périt avec lui :

C'est un feu qui s'éteint, faute de nourriture ;

Et malgré la rigueur de ma triste aventure,

Si Hinata obtient Gaara pour mari,

Mon espérance est morte, et mon esprit guéri.

Je souffre cependant un tourment incroyable.

Jusques à cet hymen Gaara m'est aimable : **(aimable signifiant à l'époque « digne d'être aimé », quand même XD)**

Je travaille à le perdre, et le perds à regret ;

Et de là prend son cours mon déplaisir secret.

Je vois avec chagrin que l'amour me contraigne

A pousser des soupirs pour ce que je dédaigne

Je sens en deux parties mon esprit divisé.

Si mon courage est haut, mon cœur est embrasé.

Cet hymen m'est fatal, je le crains, et le souhaite :

Je n'ose en espérer qu'une joie imparfaite.

Ma gloire et mon amour ont pour moi tant d'appas :

Que je meurs s'il s'achève ou ne s'achève pas.

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

Madame, après cela je n'ai rien à vous dire ;

Sinon que de vos maux avec vous je soupire :

Je vous blâmais tantôt, je vous plains à présent ;

Mais, puisque dans un mal si doux et si cuisant

Votre vertu combat et son charme et sa force,

En repousse l'assaut, en rejette l'amorce,

Elle rendra le calme à vos esprits flottants.

Espérez donc tout d'elle, et du secours du temps ;

Espérez tout du ciel ; il a trop de justice

Pour laisser la vertu dans un si long supplice.

DEIDARA

Ma plus douce espérance est de perdre l'espoir.

ZETSU

**_(Le nez dans son texte)_**

Par vos commandements, Hinata vient vous voir.

DEIDARA _à Itachi le travesti_

Allez l'entretenir en cette galerie.

ITACHI LE TRAVESTI

Voulez-vous demeurer dedans la rêverie ?

DEIDARA

Non, je veux seulement, malgré mon déplaisir **(le sens de « déplaisir » était beaucoup plus fort à l'époque de Corneille)**

Remettre mon visage un peu plus à loisir

Je vous suis.

_SCENE III_

_DEIDARA seule_

**_(Et pas franchement contente)_**

Juste ciel, d'où j'attends mon remède,

Mets enfin quelque borne au mal qui me possède ;

Assure mon repos, assure mon honneur.

Dans le bonheur d'autrui je cherche mon bonheur :

Cet hyménée à trois également importe :

Rends mon effet plus prompt, ou mon âme plus forte.

D'un lien conjugal joindre ces deux amants,

C'est briser tous mes fers et finir mes tourments.

Mais je tarde un peu trop : allons voir Hinata

Et par son entretien retrouver quelque joie.

* * *

SASUKE _sourire machiavélique + caméra-vidéo _: C'est dans la boîte !

STINGMON _Ô joie, ô bonheur _: Pas d'erreur dans les textes ! Bravo à tous les trois XD !

CHEF _inquiet _: Finalement, je devrai peut-être envoyer Zetsu récupérer ce Jinchûriki-là…

KISAME : Sauf votre respect, chef, vous auriez jamais dû accepter une fille dans l'Akatsuki.

ITACHI : Je pense pour ma part que tuer Gaara pour devenir plus forte aurait été une meilleure solution. Tu ne peux peut-être pas obtenir le Mangekyoû Sharigan, mais cela t'apporterait tout de même…

DEIDARA _furax _: VOS GUEULES !

L'ANDOUILLE _goutte sur la tempe _: Cette pièce va tous nous rendre dingues…

STINGMON : Parle pour toi, ton rôle commence demain ;-) !

L'ANDOUILLE : Demain, je serai gravement malade.

NARUTO _saisi d'un doute_ : Heu…Deidara, ça serait pas la (…) qui a manqué de tuer Gaara dans Next Gen ?

STINGMON : Si, pourquoi ?

NARUTO : Nan, comme ça…

SASORI : C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous mets cette ridicule intrigue amoureuse dans tes fanfictions. Il y a une raison à cela ?

STINGMON _gros sourire _: Sûr ! C'est mon sens unique préféré ! Depuis que j'y ai pensé, je me suis même réconciliée avec Deidara. C'est mignon tout plein, un membre de l'Akatsuki raide dingue d'un Jinchuuriki !

DEIDARA _veine sur la tempe _: Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire une action humanitaire bénévole et faire exploser la gueule de cette morveuse !

L'ANDOUILLE : Tu nous rendras service à tous.

KISAME : Ca veut dire quoi « action humanitaire bénévole » ?

SASUKE _mode Petit Robert on _: Action, n.f…

TOUT LE MONDE : TA GUEULE !

ITACHI _reprend le sujet d'origine _: Torturons-la d'abord.

STINGMON _pleure _: Vous êtes méchants ! Moi qui m'embête à dénicher une intrigue crédible !

KIBA : _Crédible _? Une criminelle de l'Akatsuki amoureuse de Gaara, c'est crédible ?

STINGMON _sûre d'elle _: Bien sûr que c'est crédible ! Une artiste spécialisée dans les explosions ne peut tomber amoureuse que d'une bombe !

GAARA : … ?

KIBA _se passe une main sur le visage _: J'oubliais qu'on parlait à une fan de ce psychopathe.

STINGMON _tout sourire _: Maintenant, tu t'en souviens ! J'annonce les personnages de la prochaine scène : l'Andouille et Hiashi !

L'ANDOUILLE : Je serai gravement malade.

HIASHI _mode Byakugan on _: Alors comme ça, ma fille fait de fréquentes visites amicales à des criminelles classées S dans le bingo book dont l'apparence laisse d'ailleurs à soupçonner l'origine Aryenne donc antisémite et qui fuient probablement les tribunaux depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…

TOUT LE MONDE : …


	4. Acte I, scène 4

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille)_

Genre : Un genre littéraire peu commun, mais propre à de nombreuses fanfictions, destiné à recevoir des éclats de rire OU des tomates de l'année précédente : Parodie.

Couples : Ô joie, ô bonheur, je me retrouve avec mon couple préféré ET mon sens unique préféré : Gaara et Hinata s'aiment comme des fous, un malheureux Kiba est amoureux d'Hinata et une encore plus malheureuse Deidara s'efforce de mettre un frein à ses sentiments pour Gaara. Que des trucs sympas, en somme XD.

Disclaimer : J'emprunte ses personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et je leur colle la honte avec une pièce qui appartient à Corneille…Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui soit à moi dans tout ça, mais je m'amuse bien malgré tout !

Sur scène, les pensées des personnages sont en _(italique)_, et les commentaires d'auteur en **(gras)**.

Personnages en présence sur scène : Hiashi et l'Andouille

* * *

_Acte I, scène 4_

STINGMON : Et beeeen…Ca fait longtemps, dites-moi !

KIBA : Moi, je crois que j'aurais parfaitement pu attendre quelques mois en plus.

DEIDARA : Elle est encore là, celle-là ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Qu'on la pende.

STINGMON : Oh, allez ! Faut pas le prendre comme ça : on a encore reçu des tas de commentaires ! Vous faites du super boulot, les gars !

L'ANDOUILLE _les yeux au ciel_ : Ô joie…

STINGMON : Aux dernières nouvelles, la robe d'Itachi a été appréciée par 90 pour 100du public, les autres étant sans opinion !

ITACHI : Ces lecteurs m'inquiètent…

STINGMON : La prestation de Deidara a aussi eu un vif succès. Félicitations !

DEIDARA : Je t'emmerde.

KIBA : Ils sont tous cinglés…

STINGMON : Ah, ouais, pour finir, il y a Aalynn qui se demande pourquoi vous faites tout ce que je dis, et elle n'est probablement pas la seule. Je leur explique ?

TOUT LE MONDE : TU LA FERMES !

STINGMON _tout sourire _: OK, j'explique tout ! En fait, chers lecteurs et lectrices, ma sœur et moi fomentons un projet de pièce de théâtre sur le thème d'Aladin de Disney avec les personnages de Naruto. Tous les acteurs ne sont pas encore choisis et Nadramon n'est pas tout à fait convaincue, mais on risque d'avoir Naruto dans le rôle d'Aladin, Sasuke en Jasmine, Orochimaru qui ferait Jaffar, Rock Lee pour le génie et le tapis serait interprété par Gaara et son nuage de sable ! Mais comme il reste plein de places libres pour les personnages secondaires, on a décidé de prendre ceux qui nous saouleraient le plus ! Je leur ai dit tout ça au début de la pièce, et depuis ils font tout ce que jeveux !

NADRAMON_ sort sa tête des coulisses _: Elle gâche toute la surprise… Enfin, comme ça, la motivation risque de remonter ! Je rappelle, pour faire bonne mesure, que si ce stupide projet se voit finalement réalisé, vous aurez aussi droit à une chorégraphie avec chanson de Disney réécrite par mes soins à la fin de chaque chapitre en guise de bonus ! (j'ai déjà quelques idées…)

TOUT LE MONDE _mort de honte_ : …

STINGMON : Voilà ! Je crois que le message est passé ! Avant de commencer la scène, des choses à dire ?

HIASHI : Oui : des réclamations à déposer.

L'ANDOUILLE : Et moi une démission.

STINGMON : Je refuse, vas te mettre en tenue. Toi, Hiashi, dépêches-toi, on joue dans pas longtemps.

HIASHI : C'est inadmissible, il est tout à fait hors de question que je témoigne du respect à un ignoble criminel dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom, mais dont l'apparence extérieure laisse à supposer l'origine totalement mystérieuse _donc_ suspecte et qui laisse bien voir que sa place se trouve dans les cachots les mieux gardés de Konoha, et pour dire les choses en un mot je refuse d'appeler « mon roi » une racaille terroriste qui a probablement déserté son village car il incendiait des voitures et des immeubles !

STINGMON : …

KIBA : Ca devient de plus en plus long, vous trouvez pas ?

CHEF : Dis donc, le Hyûga, un peu de respect ne ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus que tu ignores mon identité. Or, il est tout à fait possible que je sois le quatrième Kazekage présumé mort, et qui se trouve en ce moment même parmi nous avec un surnom grotesque.

L'ANDOUILLE : QUOI ?

TOUT LE MONDE : oO

STINGMON : C'est une solution qui se tient, en effet :

(KIBA : Ci-joint l'explication chiante d'une gamine qui réfléchit trop. Ceux qui veulent peuvent sauter.)

_Il peut sembler étrange que Kazekage le Troisième, prédécesseur du père de Gaara et shinobi le plus puissant de Suna, se soit fait assassiner si brutalement et sans réelle difficulté par Akasuna no Sasori. Celui-ci n'ayant déserté que depuis dix ans, il n'était certainement pas aussi puissant que le jour où il se vit surpassé par une medic-nin et une petite vieille. Des hésitations sont permises sur le déroulement de ce combat entre déserteur et Kazekage._

_Ensuite, un regard sur les dates fait naître de nouveaux soupçons : Kazekage le Troisième fut assassiné dix ans avant Next Generation, c'est-à-dire à l'époque où Gaara avait cinq ans. On comprend et salue l'idée qu'un Kazekage sacrifie sa femme et son enfant pour le bien de son village, mais déchirer la famille du simple citoyen qu'était à l'époque le père de Gaara paraît moins logique…_

_Ambition du futur Kazekage ? Une chose est sûre, le père de Gaara n'était pas encore désigné comme successeur du Troisième : lors des recherches du corps, un long moment passa sans Kazekage, donc dans la confusion. De quelle manière le bonhomme s'y prit-il pour obtenir ce poste alors qu'il était le père d'une créature crainte et haïe de tous ? Pitié du conseil pour un homme ayant perdu sa femme et son fils benjamin ? On peut considérer cela comme le plan d'action de Kazekage le Quatrième._

_Nous avons donc : un meurtre de chef d'Etat ressemblant étrangement à une trahison, et une arrivée sur le trône pour le moins suspecte. Dernier facteur : Kazekage le Troisième obtint son ultime attaque à la suite d'expériences sur Shukaku. Peut-on examiner ce démon depuis sa bouilloire, ou a-t-il fallu sacrifier un mignon bambin roux pour en faire un Jinchûriki ? Après tout, ce cher Troisième a eu cinq ans pour créer cette technique en étudiant Gaara. (Yashamaru, tome 15 : jusqu'à présent, tu étais placé en observation, comme un sujet expérimental.) Coïncidence ?_

_Imaginons maintenant que le père de Gaara ai sacrifié son fils à Kazekage le Troisième dans le but de s'attirer sa confiance et de suivre de près l'avancée de sa nouvelle technique. Imaginons ensuite qu'il soit resté en bons termes avec Sasori, papotant avec lui de temps à autre dans le plus grand secret. Imaginons pour finir que lors de la grande guerre, il ait organisé une rencontre entre ses deux chers amis, Kazekage le Troisième et Sasori, ayant au préalable informé le déserteur des forces et faiblesses de chacune des techniques du Kazekage…On assiste à un coup d'Etat fomenté dans l'ombre, à la suite duquel notre charmant bonhomme n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'on lui refile le titre de Kazekage (le brave shinobi qui a sacrifié sa femme et son fils pour son pays, ça fait bien sur les listes électorales XD)._

_Plus tard, sous le couvert de ce titre, il a pu fonder l'Akatsuki, Sasori se serait empressé de rejoindre l'organisation, les autres membres seraient arrivés un à un. Itachi débarque, Orochimaru déserte, nous voilà déjà à l'examen Chûnin ! Orochimaru, qui devait ignorer l'identité de son chef à l'époque, s'attaque tout innocemment à son ancien supérieur. Celui-ci, qui en tant que tel doit avoir une bonne connaissance des techniques d'Orochimaru, joue fort obligeamment le jeu, place quelqu'un qu'il déguise en lui-même et qui meurt à sa place, et laisse son pays se débrouiller avec la guerre. Il faut dire que si le titre de Kazekage écarte des soupçons, avec celui de défunt, vous êtes tranquille ! (on note d'ailleurs que les shinobis n'ont retrouvé leur Kazekage qu'en état de décomposition et rongé par les bestioles, donc totalement inidentifiable)_

STINGMON _fatiguée mais contente d'elle _: Fiouuu…Et voilà ! Ca laisse des doutes, non ?

CHEF : Mouahaha ! Je suis diabolique !

L'ANDOUILLE : JE PROTESTE ENERGIQUEMENT ! MON IDENTITE N'APPARTIENT QU'A MOI !

KISAME _impressionné _: Vous étiez Kazekage, chef ?

ITACHI _sceptique _: Vous êtes le père d'un Jinchûriki, chef ?

DEIDARA _encore plus sceptique _: Vous avez cette gueule d'imbécile, chef ?

CHEF : Chers subordonnés…Vos gueules.

STINGMON : Je t'entends pas beaucoup, Gaara. Ca ne te choque pas, ces révélations ?

GAARA : Pas vraiment. C'est le genre de comportement qui lui ressemble…

L'ANDOUILLE : Bon à rien de démon de catastrophe naturelle de fils ingrat !

GAARA _goutte sur la tempe _: …

CHEF : Alors le Hyûga, convaincu ?

HIASHI _genou à terre _: Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la mort, mon seigneur !

L'ANDOUILLE : S'il fait ça à tous les Kazekage, je peux savoir pourquoi je n'y ai pas droit, _moi_ ?

DEIDARA : Question de classe naturelle, je suppose. Et sans doute de pseudonyme, ouais.

L'ANDOUILLE : …

CHEF : Tout ça m'a mis d'excellente humeur ! Allez, mes vassaux, jouez-moi cette scène : je veux entendre vos serments d'allégeance ! Mouahahaha !

STINGMON _devient nerveuse _: Mince, il a pas encore fait une seule réplique et le voilà qui déraille…Bon, dépêchez-vous d'enfiler vos tenues et d'aller sur scène. C'est que j'ai beaucoup parlé, moi…

L'ANDOUILLE : Je démiss…

STINGMON _est devenue nerveuse _: TU LA FERMES ET TU VAS TE CHANGER !

L'ANDOUILLE _choqué _: O.O

* * *

_HIASHI, L'ANDOUILLE_

HIASHI

_Tenue de courtisan qui ne change pas grand-chose à d'habitude_

Enfin vous l'emportez, et la faveur du roi

Vous élève en un rang qui n'était dû qu'à moi.

Il vous fait gouverneur du prince de Kastille.

L'ANDOUILLE

**(Tellement choqué qu'il a mis tout son costume de courtisan imbécile, même l'entonnoir sur la tête)**

Cette marque d'honneur qu'il met dans ma famille,

Montre à tous qu'il est juste et fait connaître assez

Qu'il sait récompenser les services passés.

HIASHI

Pour grands que soient les rois, ils sont ce que nous sommes ;

Ils peuvent se tromper comme les autres hommes ;

Et ce choix sert de preuve à tous les shinobis

Qu'ils savent mal payer les aides d'aujourd'hui.

L'ANDOUILLE

Ne parlons plus d'un choix dont votre esprit s'irrite :

La faveur l'a pu faire autant que le mérite,

Mais on doit ce respect au pouvoir absolu,

De n'examiner rien quand un roi l'a voulu.

A l'honneur qu'il m'a fait ajoutez-en un autre,

Joignons d'un sacré nœud ma maison à la votre,

Votre idiote de fille aime un Jinchûriki ! **(on sait tous à quel point ces deux messieurs aiment leur progéniture)**

Leur hymen peut nous rendre à jamais plus qu'amis

Faîtes-nous cette grâce, et l'acceptez pour gendre.

HIASHI

A des partis plus hauts ce beau fils doit prétendre :

Et le nouvel éclat de votre dignité

Lui doit enfler le cœur d'une autre vanité.

Exercez-la, monsieur, et gouvernez le prince ;

Montrez-lui comme il faut régir une province,

Faire trembler partout les peuples sous sa loi,

Remplir les bons d'amour et les méchants d'effroi : **(je vous jure, cet alexandrin-ci EST de Corneille XD)**

Joignez à ces vertus celles d'un capitaine :

Montrez-lui comme il faut s'endurcir à la peine,

Dans le métier de Mars se rendre sans égal,

Passer les jours entiers et les nuits à cheval,

Reposer tout armé, forcer une muraille,

Et ne devoir qu'à soi le gain d'une bataille ;

Instruisez-le d'exemple et rendez-le parfait,

Expliquant à ses yeux vos leçons par l'effet.

L'ANDOUILLE

_(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cause, celui-là ! Pire qu'en coulisses)_

Pour s'instruire d'exemple, en dépit de l'envie,

Il lira seulement l'histoire de ma vie. **(Au moins, il va s'amuser)**

Là, dans un long tissu de belles actions,

Il verra comme il faut dompter les nations,

Attaquer une place, ordonner une armée,

Et sur de grands exploits bâtir sa renommée. **(Sacrifier sa femme pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Kazekage, par exemple…)**

HIASHI

Les exemples vivants sont d'un autre pouvoir.

Un prince dans un livre apprend mal son devoir.

Et qu'a fait après tout ce grand nombre d'années

Que ne puisse égaler une de mes journées !

Si vous fûtes vaillant, je le suis aujourd'hui ;

Et ce bras du royaume est le plus ferme appui.

Le Son et le Brouillard tremblent quand ce fer brille ;

Mon nom sert de rempart à toute la Kastille :

Sans moi, vous passeriez bientôt sous d'autres lois.

Et vous auriez bientôt vos ennemis pour rois. **(T'inquiète, c'est déjà fait XD)**

Chaque jour, chaque instant, pour rehausser ma gloire,

Met laurier sur laurier, victoire sur victoire.

Sasori, près de moi, ferait dans les combats,

L'essai de son courage à l'ombre de mon bras ;

Il apprendrait à vaincre en me regardant faire.

Et pour répondre en hâte à ce grand caractère

Il verrait…

L'ANDOUILLE

Je le sais, vous servez bien le roi,

Je vous ai vu combattre et commander sous moi :

Quand la bêtise en moi a fait couler sa glace, **(Mais au moins, il le reconnaît)**

Votre rare valeur a bien rempli ma place.

Enfin, pour épargner les discours superflus,

Vous êtes aujourd'hui ce qu'autrefois je fus.

Vous voyez toutefois qu'en cette concurrence,

Un monarque entre nous met quelque différence.

HIASHI

Ce que je méritais, vous l'avez emporté.

L'ANDOUILLE

Qui l'a gagné sur vous l'avait mieux mérité.

HIASHI

Qui peut mieux l'exercer en est bien plus digne.

L'ANDOUILLE

En être refusé n'en est pas un bon signe.

HIASHI

Vous l'avez eu par brigue, étant stupide et lent.

L'ANDOUILLE

L'éclat de mes hauts faits fut mon seul partisan.

HIASHI

Parlons-en mieux, le roi a pitié de ton sort.

L'ANDOUILLE

Le roi, quand il en a, se fait payer d'abord. **(Faut pas croire XD)**

HIASHI

**(Très riche)**

Et par là sa pitié n'était due qu'à mon bras.

L'ANDOUILLE

Qui n'a pu l'obtenir ne la méritait pas.

HIASHI _veine sur la tempe_

Ne la méritait pas ! Moi ?

L'ANDOUILLE

**(Cherche les ennuis)**

Vous.

HIASHI

Ton impudence

Téméraire imbécile, aura sa récompense.

_Sur ce, Hiashi utilise son Byakûgan et balance un Kaiten, le tourbillon divin, sur l'Andouille, qui valse à cent mètres._

L'ANDOUILLE _revient en claudiquant_

Achève, et prends ma vie après un tel affront,

Le premier dont ma race ai vu rougir son front.

HIASHI

Et que penses-tu faire avec tant de faiblesse ?

_L'Andouille tente de sortir un kunaï mais, trop idiot, il le saisit par le tranchant et le laisse tomber en s'entaillant la paume._

L'ANDOUILLE

**(A du mal à mettre le ton, on se demande pourquoi)**

Ô Dieu ! Ma tête usée en ce besoin me laisse.

HIASHI

Ton kunaï est à moi, mais tu serais trop vain

Si ce honteux trophée avait chargé ma main.

Adieu. Fais lire au prince, en dépit de l'envie,

Pour son instruction, l'histoire de ta vie :

D'un insolent discours le juste châtiment

Ne lui servira pas d'un petit ornement.

* * *

STINGMON _contente _: T'as vu Gaara ? T'as vu ? Ce coup-ci, mes alexandrins ont des césures à l'hémistiche !

GAARA: …

L'ANDOUILLE _bobo_ : Etait-il vraiment indispensable de remplacer la gifle par un Kaiten ?

STINGMON : J'avais envie ! Bon, sinon, il semble que les lecteurs aient parfois du mal à comprendre ce que vous racontez. Je vous demanderais bien d'articuler davantage, mais je sais pas si ça suffira. Alors à la place, Sasuke vas se rendre un peu utile et nous expliquer brièvement tout ce qui s'est passé !

SASUKE _voix monocorde_ : L'Andouille a été nommé gouverneur du prince de Kastille, Sasori. Hiashi, jaloux, se dispute avec lui et lui donne la raclé de sa vie. L'Andouille tente de se venger par les armes mais, trop idiot, laisse tomber son kunaï. Hiashi se fout de sa gueule. Fin de la troisième scène.

HIASHI _genou à terre _: Seigneur et maître, ne vous ai-je pas trop offensé dans cette scène ?

CHEF : Ca ira, ça ira. Mais la prochaine fois t'as intérêt à ramper.

HIASHI : Bien maître.

STINGMON : Hem, je suis désolée, mais les dialogues sont déjà écrits. Tu feras avec ce que je te donnerai.

CHEF : Mouais, on verra. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis outré par ton choix, gamine. Cet imbécile n'est pas digne de devenir le gouverneur d'un prince tel que mon fils !

TOUT LE MONDE : oO

KIBA : Aie, les effets secondaires commencent…

SASORI : Chef…Il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre…Je ne suis _pas _votre fils et je ne suis _pas _un gamin.

CHEF _la psychose est en marche _: Mon fils, tais-toi et file dans ta chambre.

KIBA : Je veux surtout pas le voir sur scène, celui-là…

SASORI _les yeux au ciel _: Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me considère comme un môme, dans cette histoire ?

DEIDARA : Faut croire que t'es mon petit frère, ouais.

SASORI _énervé _: J'AI PLUS DE QUARANTE ANS !

DEIDARA : Fallait pas te transformer en marionnette. Tu vois où ça te mène, ton art permanent ?

SASORI _veine sur la tempe _: JE n'en suis pas réduit à me laisser séduire par un Jinchûriki !

L'ANDOUILLE : Fermez-là, vous me fatiguez.

DEIDARA : Toi, la tête usée, tu nous laisses tranquille.

L'ANDOUILLE : Hem, un peu de considération ne ferait pas de mal. D'autant plus que si l'on accorde du crédit à ce que raconte cette gamine, je _suis_ votre CHEF !

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

CHEF : HEY ! MON IDENTITE !

ITACHI : Je vais me pendre…

KISAME _méninges qui grincent _: Argh l'embrouille…

STINGMON _pensive _: Ca devient subtil…Fais quand même attention, l'Andouille : à force de réfléchir, tu vas ruiner ta prestation de bon à rien.

SASUKE: Si tu es si persuadée de l'unité entre le chef de l'Akatsuki et Kazekage le Quatrième, peut-on savoir pourquoi ils sont distincts dans cette pièce ?

STINGMON : Jamais de la vie ! Tu imagines les complications ? Si le roi et le père de Gaara sont la même personne, ça voudrait dire que Deidara est la sœur de Gaara, donc qu'elle est inceste, que le roi s'est nommé lui-même le gouverneur de son propre fils et que Hiashi a balancé un Kaiten à son roi parce que ce même roi lui avait dit qu'il méritait davantage sa propre pitié que Hiashi et que…

KIBA _mal de crâne _: C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris l'essentiel.

CHEF : Mouais. Toi le pouilleux, garde ton identité.

L'ANDOUILLE : …

STINGMON _contente de s'être fait comprendre _: Super ! Alors je peux annoncer le personnage de la prochaine scène ! On va pouvoir admirer un célèbre monologue de la pièce, interprété pas l'Andouille ! Et si on a le temps, un dialogue entre l'Andouille et Gaara !

KIBA : Tiens, il apparaît enfin, lui. Pour un protagoniste, il se fait attendre.

STINGMON _la psychose est en marche _: Pas grave, c'est la qualité qui compte ! Gaara est connu pour être peu bavard, mais éloquent.

GAARA _démonstration d'éloquence _: … ?


	5. Acte I, scènes 5 et 6

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille)_

Genre : Comme d'habitude, c'est une parodie, peut-être un peu poétique étant donné que la pièce est en alexandrins…C'est également sensé être humoristique…Bref, des sujets hasardeux XD.

Couples : GaaraXHinata ; sens unique KibaXHinata ; sens unique DeidaraXGaara. La vie est belle !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, et ils sont prêts à payer très cher pour ne jamais l'être…TT La pièce du Cid ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Réponse aux reviews : Vous avez été sept à commenter mon chapitre précédent ! Un grand merci à _Twin Sun Leader, yune-chan, Aalynn _et_ Arakasi _! Merci aussi à ma sœur Nadramon et aux anonymes :

_Deidara-san : _Salut ! Ravie de voir que ma fic était attendue (tu te débrouilles bien avec Sasori et Deidara…tu pourrais me refiler tes trucs ? XD) Le problème, c'est que Sasori ne joue pas dans la pièce…J'essaye quand même de le faire intervenir le plus possible. J'espère que tu seras indulgente.

_Tafolpamadlaine : _Merci pour ce commentaire chaleureux :-) Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé des arguments contre mon hypothèse sur le Kazekage : j'espérais que quelqu'un le ferait. Maintenant, je peux poursuivre mon théorème en me basant sur tes arguments ! Tu auras toutes tes réponses plus bas. Par contre, euh…Mon sens unique préféré, c'est le DeidaraXGaara : j'ai fait un one shot dessus, et depuis j'adore ça ! XD Le KibaXHinata, c'est sympathique, mais sans plus. Désolée pour ce malentendu.

_Nadramon : _Comme d'habitude, tu attends le tout dernier moment pour m'envoyer un commentaire : celui où je t'annonce que je vais poster le suivant…Enfin, merci quand même :-) Comme tu le vois, tes idées loufoques me sont bien utiles pour que les acteurs se tiennent à carreau…Et j'ai enfin trouvé une utilité à la présence de Sasuke !

Sur scène, les pensées des personnages sont en _(italique)_, les didascalies en _italique,_et les commentaires d'auteur en **(gras).**

Personnages en présence sur scène : L'Andouille et Gaara

_

* * *

_

Acte I scène 5 et 6

STINGMON : ALLEZ ! Aujourd'hui, on joue un monologue célèbre ! Si je le rate, je vais me faire défoncer par mon professeur de français, alors faites de votre mieux !

DEIDARA : Ce serait un bon moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle, ouais.

SASORI : Pff, de toutes façons, avec ce que tu as fait à la pièce d'origine, n'importe qui de légèrement cultivé voudrait mettre fin à tes jours.

L'ANDOUILLE _a probablement lu son texte _: JE n'ai pas l'intention de « faire de mon mieux » pour jouer une chose pareille.

STINGMON _vexée_ : Tu lis ton texte sinon je le dis à ma sœur !

L'ANDOUILLE : Et alors ?

STINGMON : Bah tu risques fort de te retrouver dans les bonus de sa future pièce de théâtre à chanter « Hakuna Matata » déguisé en phacochère.

L'ANDOUILLE : …

SASUKE : Elle a beaucoup recours au chantage, ces derniers temps…

NARUTO : SALUUUUUT ! Alors comme pour une fois j'ai pensé à me réveiller j'ai décidé que j'allais passer vous voir et y a Kiba qui m'a parlé d'une histoire de pièce de théâtre où je serais Aladin alors je passe aussi vous dire que jouer Aladin c'est génial yatta je suis d'accord mais à deux conditions première condition je veux une veste plus longue que celle d'Aladin parce que celle d'Aladin est trop courte on croirait que je l'ai piquée à Konohamaru deuxième condition je veux que ce soit Sakura qui fasse Jasmine !

STINGMON : Heu…On t'a déjà parlé d'un truc comme la ponctuation, à l'académie ?

DEIDARA _les mains sur les oreilles_ : Mais pourquoi personne l'a assommé, ce con ?

SASORI : Personnellement, quand je me retrouve soumis à un bruit aigu, intempestif et passablement irritant, je ne m'approche pas de sa source.

KIBA _entre _: Je savais que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit qu'un Naruto glapissant averti en vaut deux.

NARUTO : CE SERA SAKURA JASMINE OU PAS ?

STINGMON : Non.

NARUTO : QUOI ?

STINGMON : Nadra est fan de NarutoXSasuke, alors c'est lui qui va jouer la princesse.

NARUTO : QUOIIII ?

SASUKE : JAMAIIIIIIS ! Mets Sakura ou je commets un meurtre ici même !

STINGMON : Me regardez pas comme ça ! De toute façon, Orochimaru voudra jamais qu'on mette quelqu'un d'autre en Jasmine. Y a une scène où il embrasse la princesse, et il tenait à ce que ce soit toi…EH ! Mais reviens !

_Sasuke se rabat au fond de la salle, grimpe sur un mur, et s'y tient accroupi en agrippant son bras droit._

DEIDARA : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

KISAME : C'est le Chidori, non ?

DEIDARA : Ca explique pourquoi il se perche sur les murs ?

ITACHI _air morne_ : En effet, il s'en sert à la fois pour son élan et comme surface de projection. La vitesse et donc l'efficacité de son attaque s'en trouve décuplée. Bien joué, frérot.

STINGMON : Et dans ces cas-là, on fait quoi ?

GAARA : D'habitude, je reste immobile et je le regarde venir.

KIBA : C'est original, ça. Et après, il se passe quoi ?

GAARA : L'attaque arrive et me blesse.

TOUT LE MONDE : …

_Le Chidori émet une sorte de crissement._

KISAME : Ca prend du temps, n'empêche.

ITACHI : Evidemment, les attaques les plus puissantes sont aussi les plus complexes.

CHEF : Itachi, ton petit frère commence à me les briser menu. Je me charge de lui, c'est l'affaire de dix secondes.

NARUTO : OUAH ! On va assister à une technique du chef de l'Akatsuki !

KIBA : Balèze…Ca nous donnera peut-être des renseignements sur son identité…

_Le chef de l'Akatsuki ramasse un caillou et le balance sur la tempe de Sasuke. Incapable de l'arrêter car il a les deux mains occupées par son Chidori, il dégringole du mur et tombe dans les pommes._

CHEF : Aaaah, du silence.

STINGMON : Bon ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma parodie jusqu'à présent, et plus spécialement ceux qui me postent des commentaires ! Itachi, Arakasi a un très gros faible pour toi en travesti, bravo !

ITACHI : …

STINGMON : J'en profite pour lui passer un petit mot au sujet de l'arrivée au pouvoir de l'Andouille : en fait, pendant l'examen Chûnin, tout semble indiquer qu'il était déjà Kazekage le jour de la naissance de Gaara, et c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'alors. Mais dans Next Gen, on s'aperçoit que le Troisième Kazekage est mort cinq ans _après _la naissance de Gaara. De plus, après sa mort, Suna a été plongée dans une grande confusion parce qu'ils cherchaient leur ancien chef sans songer à en désigner un nouveau. Le père de Gaara n'était donc pas Kazekage à l'époque !

L'ANDOUILLE : Tafolpamadlaine ne pense PAS que je sois le chef de l'Akatsuki.

STINGMON _mode polémiqueuse on _: Moi, je pense que si. Des arguments ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Itachi a rejoint l'Akatsuki quand la chose, là, à côté, avait cinq ans, donc à la mort du Quatrième (que j'ai toujours respecté, n'allez pas croire). Je venais à peine d'être nommé Kazekage à l'époque.

GAARA : …

NARUTO : Tiens, il est mort le Troisième Kazekage ? Et comment ?

KIBA : Je ne te connais pas, d'accord ?

STINGMON _polémiqueuse en furie, tirée des gènes de sa sœur _: CONTRE-OFFENSIVE ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi il est indispensable d'être Kazekage pour être chef de l'Akatsuki : tu pouvais parfaitement l'être dans le dos de tes supérieurs, entre tes missions, et c'est d'autant plus vrai si tu avais la confiance du Troisième grâce à Gaara. En fait, on peut supposer que tu as fondé l'Akatsuki un peu avant que Sasori ne déserte.

ITACHI : Cela signifierait que l'Akatsuki a été fondée par quelqu'un qui avait à l'époque environ dix-huit ans…

KISAME : La honte.

STINGMON : Bah quoi, Gaara est bien devenu Kazekage à quatorze ans, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas créer des organisations criminelles à dix-huit !

L'ANDOUILLE : Hem. Mais si j'_étais _le chef de l'Akatsuki, pourquoi aurais-je attendu dix ans avant d'essayer de mettre la main sur Shukaku alors que je l'avais à ma portée ?

L'AKATSUKI : O.O

CHEF _paniqué_ : MAIS TAIS-TOI DONC ABRUTI PROFOND !

STINGMON _sourire machiavélique _: Niark, tu t'es trahi tout seul !

L'ANDOUILLE : Damned.

LES AUTRES : oO ?

STINGMON _mode Arsène Lupin car elle n'aime pas Sherlock Holmes on _: En effet, si l'objectif de l'Akatsuki est de récupérer les démons, je dis bien les DEMONS, l'idéal est de capturer les Jinchûriki les plus jeunes possibles, quand ils ne sont pas encore dangereux. Le chef de l'Akatsuki aurait donc cherché à les avoir quand ils étaient enfants.

KIBA : Ca paraît logique.

STINGMON : Or, et contre toute attente, ce n'est PAS DU TOUT ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils ont attendu que Gaara ait quinze ans, qu'il soit Kazekage et suffisamment balèze pour broyer à moitié son adversaire. L'Andouille ici présent en déduit que le chef de l'Akatsuki ne peut pas être lui.

L'ANDOUILLE _méfiant _: Oui…

STINGMON : Mais ce que l'Andouille n'a pas pris en compte, c'est Naruto !

NARUTO _se réveille_ : Hein ? On parle de moi ?

STINGMON : C'était bête d'attendre pour Gaara, donc ça l'était également pour Naruto. Plus encore, si possible, puisque l'Akatsuki avait _déjà_ fait une tentative ! Itachi et Kisame se sont repliés comme des imbéciles, alors que Naruto ne pouvait que devenir plus fort par la suite. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prétexté ? « Naruto n'est pas assez mûr. » !

ITACHI : …

CHEF : Je t'y prends, à donner des indices aux fans.

KIBA : Hem, désolé d'être un abruti, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste supposé déduire de tout cela ?

GAARA : Il y a deux analyses de la situation qui ne concordent pas entre elles, semble-t-il.

KIBA : Ca m'aide pas.

STINGMON : Pas grave, j'explique ! Moi, ça m'a pris des mois à me fracasser la tête contre les murs pour mettre ma théorie sur pieds. Donc, l'Akatsuki attend pour capturer les Jinchûriki que ceux-ci soient devenus très forts, c'est prouvé et vérifié. Or, j'ai dit plus haut que SI l'Akatsuki voulait obtenir les DEMONS, et je dis bien les **_DEMONS_**, l'idéal est de capturer des Jinchûriki jeunes et faibles. Après, c'est comme en math : on arrive à un résultat absurde, donc l'une des données de départ est fausse !

SASUKE _vient de se réveiller, a vaguement saisi ce qui se passait au vol_ : Et laquelle, selon toi ?

STINGMON : Et bien, après tout, qui a dit au juste que l'Akatsuki voulait extraire les démons des Jinchûriki ?

KAKASHI _entre _: C'est moi.

STINGMON : Tu es membre de l'Akatsuki ?

KAKASHI : Non.

STINGMON : Bah alors arrêtes de crâner avec des théories qui tiennent pas debout et sors, t'as embrouillé tout le monde !

_Kakashi sort._

STINGMON : Ouah ! Ca fait du bien de se défouler sur lui : il m'a un peu saoulée dans Next Gen. Bref : la théorie de l'extraction des démons est totalement ridicule, et je le démontre ! Qu'obtiendrait-on au juste en séparant le démon du Jinchûriki ? Un démon incontrôlable et un cadavre superbement inutile…L'hypothèse de faire fusionner tous les Bijuu en un super gros machin puissant à dix queues me paraît totalement tirée par les cheveux, et incroyablement inintéressante de surcroît.

KISAME : N'empêche qu'elle a eu lieu, l'extraction.

STINGMON : J'y reviens tout de suite. A quoi SERVENT les Jinchûriki ?

GAARA : A tuer.

SASUKE : Des réceptacles à démons.

NARUTO : Ils deviennent Kage !

DEIDARA : Des bestioles.

L'ANDOUILLE : Des armes.

CHEF _paniqué _: MAIS TA GUEULE ABRUTI DE MOI TU VEUX VRAIMENT TOUS NOUS FAIRE PRENDRE ?

STINGMON : EXACTEMENT ! Les habitants de Suna ne le savent que trop bien : les Jinchûriki ONT le pouvoir de contrôler le démon qui les possède. Ils sont donc utilisés comme des ARMES ! Alors maintenant, à votre avis, quel est le plus avantageux pour l'Akatsuki ? Le duo superbement inutile cadavre-démon incontrôlable, ou un Jinchûriki _capable_ de contrôler le démon ?

SASUKE _pensif_ : Je vois…Ca explique pourquoi ils attendent que les Jinchûriki deviennent puissants : ils ne veulent pas se servir du démon, mais de l'humain capable d'utiliser son pouvoir.

KISAME : On est grillés, là ?

DEIDARA : Ta gueule.

KIBA : C'est bien gentil, tout ça, mais je vois mal Naruto se mettre à obéir à l'Akatsuki juste parce qu'ils lui demandent.

NARUTO : Tu parles ! Pas question que je fasse ce que veulent ces (…) de (…) de mes (…) !

L'ANDOUILLE : Et il y a quand même l'extraction.

STINGMON : Je réponds aux deux problèmes en même temps ! Prenons comme acquis que l'Akatsuki n'extrait PAS les Bijuu, car c'est dangereux et inutile. Pendant trois jours, ils ont quand même arraché quelque chose à Gaara. La question qui se pose est la suivante : _qu'ont-ils extrait pendant ces trois jours ?_ Et cette question, j'y réponds tout de suite : l'âme du Jinchûriki !

TOUT LE MONDE : oÔ !

NARUTO : HEIIIIIN ?

KIBA : C'est trash.

SASUKE : Mais c'est sûr qu'un Jinchûriki sans âme serait plus docile…

STINGMON _toute contente_ : Et d'un point de vue scénaristique, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, non ? On peut supposer que, une fois privé de son âme, le Jinchûriki se retrouve en état de mort factice, ou quelque chose du genre, puis qu'il se réveille totalement asservi à l'Akatsuki, qui détient son âme. Ca signifie que Gaara a réussi à y échapper de justesse grâce au sacrifice de Chiyo. Mais à mon avis ça n'aura qu'un temps : avec un peu de chakra et d'énergie vitale, il peut sans doute créer un « lien » avec son âme, mais certainement pas la récupérer définitivement. Donc, si dans le futur on s'aperçoit que Gaara a toujours le Shukaku en lui, et qu'il réagit parfois bizarrement, ça vérifiera ma théorie !

GAARA : Cela implique que je risque de devenir l'esclave de l'Akatsuki…

SASUKE : Et qu'ils ont déjà deux Jinchûriki sans âme à leurs ordres.

KIBA : Et qu'on est pas dans la merde.

L'ANDOUILLE : ET que je ne peux pas être le chef de l'Akatsuki !

STINGMON : Et pourquoi pas ? Si tu n'as pas essayé de récupérer Gaara plus tôt, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour servir d'arme à l'organisation.

L'ANDOUILLE : SI j'avais réellement voulu me servir de lui comme d'une arme, je n'aurais pas tenté de le tuer pendant six années !

STINGMON : Oui, c'est pour ça que tu n'as JAMAIS cherché à le tuer.

L'ANDOUILLE : oÔ ?

NARUTO : O.O

GAARA : … ?

KIBA : C'est quoi encore, cette histoire ?

STINGMON : C'est la plus grosse arnaque de ce siècle : les tentatives d'assassinat fomentées contre Gaara ne visaient pas à mettre fin à sa vie. Il s'agissait de sacrifices conscients du Kazekage, pour que son fils soit hanté par la peur d'être tué un jour : en tuant pour survivre, jour après jour, il devenait de plus en plus puissant et cruel. Une arme de guerre. Ce que voulait l'Akatsuki.

SASUKE : Charmante perspective…Tu as des preuves sur lesquelles t'appuyer ?

STINGMON : Je n'explique pas autrement l'attaque de Yashamaru. C'était une manœuvre complètement stupide de la part du Kazekage : Gaara était encore faible, même pas ninja, et il ne se méfiait pas encore. L'idéal aurait été d'envoyer un Anbu, ou toute une armée de ninjas d'élite, ou même d'essayer de l'empoisonner ! Mais il a préféré envoyer un ninja de moyenne classe de l'équipe médicale, qui serait incapable de tuer Gaara même si celui-ci avait été d'accord, car il n'aurait jamais pu percer le bouclier de sable ! L'objectif n'était pas de le tuer, mais de le plonger dans la peur et la haine. De même pour toutes les autres tentatives.

DEIDARA _soupire _: Je connais des gamines qui ont du temps à perdre, ouais.

STINGMON _mode Arsène Lupin car elle n'aime pas Sherlock Holmes off_ : ET VOILAAA ! J'ai percé à jour tous vos méfaits ! Tu peux faire croire ta mort aux gamins de sept ans qui regarderont la série censurée avec les voix françaises niaises sur TF1, mais pas à moi !

SASUKE : Ca fait un an que tu crois dur comme fer que le Quatrième Kazekage est mort après avoir maintes fois tenté de tuer son fils. Tu as échafaudé ta théorie il n'y a même pas un mois…

STINGMON : C'est pas grave ! Alors, l'Andouille, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon théorème ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Je nie tout en bloc.

STINGMON : T'es méchant TT. Pour la peine, tu vas jouer ton monologue tout de suite, tiens !

NARUTO : C'est quoi, au fait, ce monologue si célèbre ?

SASUKE : « Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie ! »

NARUTO : C'est ce que crie Tsunade en se réveillant, ça ?

SASUKE : C'est l'une des répliques les plus célèbres du Cid, abruti.

L'ANDOUILLE : Voyons la question en ces termes : si je refuse de jouer ce monologue et que je me retrouve dans la pièce de ta sœur, quel rôle suis-je susceptible de récolter ?

STINGMON : Etant donné que tu es le père d'un tapis, tu as le choix entre un métier à tisser et une pelote de laine.

L'ANDOUILLE : …

_

* * *

_

SCENE V

_L'ANDOUILLE_

L'ANDOUILLE _seul_

_(Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû choisir la pelote de laine)_

Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô bêtise ennemie !

N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie !

Et ne me suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ?

Mon bras qu'avec respect tout lepays admire,

Mon bras qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire,

Tant de fois affermi le trône de son roi,

Trahit donc ma querelle et ne fait rien pour moi !

Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !

Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !

Nouvelle dignité fatale à mon bonheur !

Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur !

Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher Hiashi,

Et mourir sans vengeance, ou honteux de ma vie !

Hiashi, sois de mon prince à présent gouverneur :

Ce haut rang n'admet point un homme sans honneur,

Et ton jaloux orgueil, par cet affront insigne.

Malgré le choix du roi, m'en a su rendre indigne.

Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,

Mais d'une tête vide inutile ornement,

Fer, jadis tant à craindre, et qui, dans cette offense

M'as servi de parade, et non pas de défense,

Va, quitte désormais le dernier des humains,

Passe, pour me venger, en de meilleures mains.

* * *

STINGMON : Allez ! Sasuke nous fait un rapide explicatif, et on passe à la scène suivante ! Prêt pour ta première scène, Gaara ?

GAARA : …

SASUKE _voix monocorde_ : L'Andouille râle. Il dit avoir perdu son honneur, et ne se sent plus digne d'être le gouverneur de Sasori. Il engueule son kunaï et part le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Fin de la cinquième scène.

_

* * *

_

SCENE VI

_L'ANDOUILLE, GAARA_

L'ANDOUILLE

_déboule comme une furie sur Gaara, immobile au milieu de la scène, en exhibant son kunaï_

Démon, as-tu du cœur ?

GAARA _stoïque_

_(C'est pas comme si c'était écrit sur mon front, mais bon…)_

Tout autre que mon père

L'éprouverait sur l'heure.

L'ANDOUILLE_ s'excite tout seul_

Agréable colère !

Digne ressentiment à ma douleur bien doux !

Je reconnais mon sang dans ce noble courroux ;

Mon cerveau revit en cette ardeur si prompte.

Viens, mon fils, viens, mon sang, viens réparer ma honte

Viens me venger.

GAARA

De quoi ? **(Non mais admirez les répliques de Gaara dans cette scène, c'est impressionnant ! XD)**

L'ANDOUILLE

D'un affront si cuel

Qu'à l'honneur de tous deux il porte un coup mortel :

D'un Kaiten. L'insolent en eût perdu la vie ;

Mais mon cerveau trompa ma généreuse envie ;

Et ce fer que mon bras ne peut plus soutenir,

Je le remets au tien pour venger et punir.

Va contre un arrogant éprouver ton courage :

Ce n'est que dans le sang qu'on lave un tel outrage.

Meurs ou tue. Au surplus pour ne te point flatter,

Je te donne à combattre un homme à redouter ;

Je l'ai vu tout couvert de sang et de poussière,

Porter partout l'effroi dans une armée entière.

J'ai vu, par sa valeur, cent escadrons rompus ;

Et, pour t'en dire encor quelque chose de plus,

Plus que brave soldat, plus qu'éminent ninja,

C'est…

GAARA_ les oreilles bourdonnantes_

De grâce, achevez.

L'ANDOUILLE

Le père d'Hinata.

GAARA

Le…

L'ANDOUILLE

Ne réplique point, je connais ton amour ;

Mais qui peut vivre infâme est indigne du jour.

Plus l'offenseur est cher, et plus grande est l'offense.

Enfin tu sais l'affront et tu tiens la vengeance :

Je ne te dis plus rien. Venge-moi, venge-toi ;

Montre-toi digne fils d'un père tel que moi : **(Il s'y croit, le bonhomme oO)**

Accablé des malheurs où le destin me range,

Je vais les déplorer. Va, cours, vole, et nous venge.

* * *

SASUKE _voix monocorde_ : L'Andouille est parti trouver Gaara. Il lui demande de tuer Hiashi, quitte à en crever, et il repart pleurer sur son sort. Gaara est à la masse du début à la fin. Fin de la sixième scène.

L'ANDOUILLE : Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie fait un _compliment _à cette chose…Je vais me faire seppuko.

GAARA : Je vais devoir tuer Hiashi Hyûga ?

STINGMON : Oui, mais en coulisses. On n'avait pas le droit de montrer des meurtres sur scène, à l'époque.

GAARA _se dirige vers les coulisses _: Très bien.

STINGMON : MAIS NAN ! LE TUE PAS ! J'en ai encore besoin pour les autres scènes, moi !

SASORI _exaspéré _: ENCORE une scène où on parle de moi comme d'un gamin…je ne vais pas supporter ça bien longtemps.

CHEF : Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils : je te trouverai un meilleur gouverneur que cet abruti profond. Et si tu es sage, tu auras une glace.

SASORI : A l'aide…

STINGMON : Hem, vous mettiez pas vraiment le ton, mais au moins les répliques étaient correctes. Dans la prochaine scène, on assistera à un monologue de Gaara !

GAARA : …

KIBA : C'est pas gagné.

_

* * *

_

Rubrique bonus : Les secrets de l'Akatsuki !

DEIDARA : C'est quoi, cette chose, encore ?

SASORI : Mauvais.

STINGMON : Et bien, puisque que vous êtes là et que j'ai déjà éclairci certaines choses à votre sujet, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter de cette parodie pour répondre aux questions des fans !

CHEF : Aie.

KISAME : Et si on a pas envie ?

STINGMON : J'ai dit quelque part que vous aviez le choix ?

KISAME : …

STINGMON _toute contente _: OK ! Il y aura deux types de questions que les lecteurs pourront me poser. Tout d'abord, des questions intelligentes : les plans, les attaques, les projets…Des choses utiles. Mais vous avez également tout loisir de poser des questions suprêmement stupides et ridicules ! Par exemple : "pourquoi les membres de l'Akatsuki mettent-ils tous du vernis à ongle ?" Je précise que les questions intelligentes ne recevront pas _forcément _des réponses intelligentes.

DEIDARA : Vraiment n'importe quoi.

SASORI : Quelqu'un a-t-il une camisole de force ?

STINGMON : Comme pour l'instant, je n'ai reçu aucune proposition, je vais poser moi-même une question intelligente, que tous les fans studieux se posent, au chef de l'Akatsuki en personne ! La franchise est obligatoire, je vous le rappelle.

CHEF _légèrement inquiet _: Je suis prêt.

STINGMON : De quel village êtes-vous originaire, et pourquoi avez-vous déserté ?

CHEF : O.O

SASORI : Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose.

DEIDARA : Ouais, ce genre de questions, je veux bien.

KISAME : En plus, moi non plus, je le sais pas : j'ai jamais vu son bandeau de déserteur.

CHEF : …

STINGMON : Et ben ?

CHEF : …

ZETSU : Un problème, chef ?

CHEF _rouge_ : …

DEIDARA : C'était un petit village de merde genre Ame, c'est ça ?

CHEF : …

KISAME : C'était un village de civils ?

CHEF : …

STINGMON : Bah allez, assume !

CHEF _rouge _: Je…ne me souviens pas.

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

STINGMON : Attends…Tu ne sais même plus de quel village tu viens ?

CHEF _agité _: Figure-toi que ça fait _longtemps_, alors sans commentaire ! Non, je ne…me souviens pas.

KISAME : Bah…Et votre bandeau frontal ?

CHEF _rouge _: …J'en ai pas.

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

CHEF : J'étais à l'académie quand on m'a viré, c'est pas ma faute !

STINGMON : Et ben…Et tu as fait quoi, pour déserter ?

CHEF _regard lointain _: Je me souviens d'un bac à sable…J'avais à peu près cinq ans, et j'aimais bien jouer avec les fourmis. C'était le moment où je commençais à utiliser le Juuinjutsu.

STINGMON _perplexe_ : Sur les fourmis ?

CHEF : Oui, je leur posais de petits sceaux pour les contrôler. J'ai commencé pour leur faire m'apporter des objets, puis pour les faire se noyer et après pour qu'elles se bouffent entre elles.

KISAME : Et on vous a viré pour ça ?

CHEF : Oh, non. Au bout de quelques mois, j'ai essayé de poser des sceaux sur mes petits camarades de l'académie. J'ai commencé pour qu'ils me donnent leurs affaires, puis pour les faire se noyer et après pour qu'ils se bouffent entre eux.

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

STINGMON _verdâtre _: O…K…On…On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

_Stingmon s'enfuit, une main sur la bouche pour se retenir de rendre son déjeuner sur le sol de la scène._


	6. Acte I, scène 7

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille)_

Auteur : Inutile de chercher trop loin : une folle, une cinglée, une psychopathe. Et s'il vous faut en plus un nom, c'est Stingmon (information superbement inutile d'ailleurs, puisque ledit nom est écrit en haut de la page…)

Genre : Depuis le temps, vous l'avez sans doute retenu : une parodie. Les parodies se résument vite : prenez un auteur, faites-le écrire quelque chose de suprêmement stupide que vous pouvez lire quand vous n'avez strictement rien d'autre à faire, et si l'objectif (se marrer) n'est pas atteint, lynchez l'auteur ! En espérant que le message ait été clair.

Disclaimer : J'ai essayé de m'approprier les personnages de Naruto. J'y ai survécu, mais de justesse : ils passaient tellement de temps à débattre de la manière la plus douloureuse de mettre fin à mes jours que j'ai pu m'éclipser en douce…Finalement, je les laisse à Masashi Kishimoto, ça vaut mieux pour ma santé.

Réponse aux reviews : YEAH ! Dix commentaires, DIX ! Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes, à _yune-chan66, Arakasaki, Karasu999, Aalynn_, _Titchi, Nadramon, _aux anonymes,et également à tous ceux qui lisent ma parodie ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires et à poser vos questions sur l'Akatsuki : vous avez ma parole, je chercherai une réponse pour _chacune _d'entre elles !

_Deidara-san :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tes encouragements et bien évidemment ta fidélité :-) Non, ma sœur ne fait pas de Judo, mais on fait toutes les deux de l'Aïkido, et elle fait bien plus peur que moi (rires). En fait, ce qui devrait surtout les effrayer, c'est son projet de parodie (elle est pas encore sûre, cela dit…) Tant que j'y suis : Arsène Lupin est peut-être un voleur, mais il résout des énigmes avec au moins autant de brio que Sherlock Holmes (de mon opinion). En fait, Arsène Lupin serait super s'il n'était pas si Don Juan…XS

_Miwakosoma : _Salut et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu adhères à ma théorie : ça commençait à me saouler, ces batailles de chiffonniers entre le clan qui meugle « C'est Obito le chef de l'Akatsuki passqu'il a le Sharigaaaaan » et celui qui barrit « C'est le Quatrième Hokage le chef de l'Akatsuki passqu'il est fooooort » avec de temps en temps un hurluberlu qui sort la tête du troupeau et qui braille « C'est le frère caché de Narutooooooo » XP. J'aimerais qu'on émette quelques arguments plausibles…Enfin, si ça se trouve c'est un tout nouveau personnage et on se retrouvera tous comme des abrutis ! XD J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire !

_Tafolpamadlaine :_ Rebonjour ! Ravie que tu continues de lire ma fic :-). Mon hypothèse sur les âmes est peut-être celle qui tient le moins la route : j'ai du mal à m'expliquer pourquoi il a fallu un sortilège pour ramener Gaara à la vie s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mort factice due à la perte de son âme…Pour l'instant, je pars du principe que tout ce chakra lui a permis de bâtir une « connexion » avec son âme, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il s'est réveillé en pleine possession de ses facultés, mais j'attends de trouver mieux…Peut-être que je devrais rééplucher les scans…Mais je vais te dire un secret : toute cette belle théorie, au fond, n'est pas grand-chose de plus qu'une tentative désespérée de ma part pour sauver le rôle de Gaara, qui me semble assez précaire en ce moment…Je ne supporterais pas qu'on en face une potiche tout juste bonne à acclamer Naruto, sans qu'on explique une seule des absurdités qui suivront l'extraction de Shukaku (il dort mais il a toujours ses cernes, il est terriblement affaibli mais il reste Kazekage, il n'a plus son bouclier de sable mais il a miraculeusement développé des réflexes de défense…) Ouah, quelle geulante…Désolée pour ça. En tous cas, ne t'en fais pas pour la question que tu as hésité à poser : il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a demandé pourquoi Itachi portait ses cheveux longs. Bon chapitre !

_Nadramon :_ Saluuuut, t'es juste derrière moi mais je te dis bonjour quand même et je te remercie de lire ma fic et d'écorcher les oreilles de Davis pour qu'il fasse de même…Pas grand-chose à te dire, au fond : mon chapitre, tu l'as déjà lu, tu en as plein les oreilles de ma théorie sur le père de Gaara, et nous savons toutes deux à quel point le manga Naruto serait yaoi si Masashi Kishimoto s'assumait un peu. Mais des déclarations enflammées dans les shônens gâcheraient le côté « cache-cache » de ces couples, et ce serait dommage…Faut faire avec. XD

_Malon _: C'est marrant, la première fois que j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai cru que tu me vouvoyais XD. Au cas où ça serait le cas, inutile de te donner cette peine, personne ne vouvoie une gamine de quinze ans…Tu dois parler à ma sœur et à moi, non ? Tu sais, Nadra n'écrit pas le Kage, elle a juste voulu faire une réplique parce que je parlais d'elle…Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour tes questions à l'Akatsuki, je me suis bien amusée avec :-)

_Célia : _Wow, contente que ça t'ait plu :-) Personnellement, j'avais un peu peur de mes modifications d'alexandrins : elles sont assez pathétiques, surtout dans la première scène...Mais je crois que je commence à m'en tirer. Au fait, attention à ne pas mettre nos noms de famille sur le site, sinon il y a des pédophiles qui vont venir nous taper dessuuuuus TT.

* * *

Personnage en présence sur scène : Gaara 

GAARA : J'ai trop de texte.

SASUKE : Normal, c'est un monologue.

NARUTO : T'as pas réussi à tout retenir ? Ca m'étonne pas, remarque : c'est hyper long, ton truc ! Tu veux un conseil ? Laisse tomber le texte ringard où on y comprend rien, et improvise un truc sur le nindô !

GAARA _long à la détente, mais on l'aime bien quand même _: …?

NARUTO : Bah tu sais : « Je vais suivre mon nindô, je vais être le plus balèze de tous les Kage, conquérir Sakura, bottez le (…) de Kiba, ramener ce (…) de fils de (…) de Sasuke, lui arracher les bras et les jambes, l'assommer et le réveiller de force et le pendre par les pieds à la falaise des Hokage pour faire fonctionner son cerveau et le forcer à marcher sur la tête jusqu'à Konoha et l'enfermer dans une cave en l'attachant avec des ramens, et le tabasser s'il fait un seul commentaire et…

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe_ : Tu t'égares, là...

NARUTO : TA GUEULE ESPECE DE (…) ! TU VAS VOIR, DES QUE J'AI CINQ MINUTES JE VAIS BOTTER LE (…) D'OROCHIMARU ET TE RAMENER LES PIEDS DEVANT ET…

_Kiba entre, les yeux ensommeillés, et assomme Naruto._

KIBA : Tu m'as réveillé, imbécile.

SASUKE : Merci Kiba.

GAARA _perplexe_ : …

DEIDARA _entre _: Putain, c'était encore cette boule de nerf, le son de trompette qu'on entend depuis la grotte de l'Aka ?

SASORI : Puisqu'il n'a pas de rôle dans cette pièce, peut-on m'expliquer la nécessité de garder une chose si bruyante dans les coulisses ?

STINGMON _baille _: Il fait avancer les dialogues. Dites, vous avez remarqué ? Il a appris la ponctuation, depuis la dernière fois.

KIBA : Ah ? Peut-être…Mais ça le rend pas plus silencieux.

HIASHI : De toute façon, il ne s'agit que d'un immonde démon-renard à neuf queues au poil châtain foncé, aux yeux rouges, portant trois cicatrices caractéristiques sur chaque joue, ayant été scellé il y a seize ans de cela par notre illustre Quatrième Hokage, pour qui j'ai toujours eu le plus profond respect, dans une future racaille dont l'apparence extérieure laisse d'ailleurs à supposer l'origine inconnue puisqu'il s'agit de surcroît d'un orphelin qui ne sait probablement pas tenir son linge lui-même et dont l'appartement doit empester dans tout Konoha, ternissant ainsi la glorieuse image de notre illustre village !

DEIDARA : Il est encore là, celui-là ? Mais tous les chieurs se sont donné le fin mot pour nous taper sur les nerfs !

L'ANDOUILLE : Ce type se débrouille bien pour passer une bonne heure à ne strictement rien dire…Il ferait un bon politicien.

STINGMON : Tiens ? Tu dis que tu as beaucoup de respect pour le Quatrième Hokage, mais tu insultes Naruto ? Il y a pas une contradiction, là ?

HIASHI : Je n'en vois aucune.

DEIDARA : Etant donné que c'est le fils de ton Quatrième, pour moi, y'en a une, ouais.

HIASHI : O.Ô !

SASORI : Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ?

DEIDARA : Tous timbrés, dans ce village. Vous avez la photo de votre Quatrième sous le nez, et vous êtes même pas fichus de remarquer que c'est la copie conforme du morveux au Kyûbi ?

CHEF : La honte.

KIBA&SASUKE : …

STINGMON : Surtout pour Naruto, en fait…

_Hiashi s'agenouille devant un Naruto à terre, toujours dans les pommes, un sourire niais sur les lèvres et un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, laissant suspecter la nature ramènienne de son rêve. (Stingmon invente des mots XB)_

HIASHI : Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la mort, mon seigneur !

TOUT LE MONDE : …

STINGMON : Hem…Donc, Gaara, tu as des problèmes avec ton texte ?

GAARA : Il y en a trop.

STINGMON : T'as pas réussi à tout retenir ?

GAARA : Si.

KIBA : Bah alors ?

GAARA : Il y a trop de mots. Cela dépasse mon quota journalier.

SASUKE : Ah ouais, je connais ça. C'est combien, toi ?

GAARA : Soixante.

STINGMON _oO _: Heu, ouais…Ca va faire juste.

SASUKE : Tu n'as pas des réserves des journées précédentes ? Moi, je m'en sers pour les tirades urgentes. Quand j'ai déserté Konoha, j'ai grillé tous les bonus que j'avais accumulés en six mois…Il t'en reste combien ?

GAARA _calcule _: …Vingt-quatre.

SASUKE : Ca fait pas beaucoup…Tu causes tant que ça ?

GAARA _hausse les épaules _: La politique.

SASUKE _sort une calculatrice _: Bon, OK. Il y a pas trente-six solutions, il y en a deux : soit tu te fournis des bonus sur le marché noir (c'est pas franchement légal, mais je peux te donner un coup de main), soit tu empiètes sur ton quota hebdomadaire.

GAARA : Avec les autres scènes, je risque d'épuiser mon quota annuel en peu de temps. Empiéter sur mes prochains quotas est une mauvaise idée.

SASUKE _pianote comme un fou sur sa calculette _: OK, je te fais un prix : 20 yens le paquet de quinze mots, valable jusqu'à la fin de la pièce.

GAARA : Je prends.

STINGMON _larguée_ : Heu…Vous avez réglé votre problème ?

SASUKE _se frotte les mains à l'idée de tout le fric qu'il pourra verser dans les associations PETIT (Poursuivons Ensemble ce Trisomique d'Itachi et Torturons-le) _: Tout baigne.

STINGMON : …Bon, j'insiste pas. Hé, Sasori ?

SASORI _soupire _: Il est hors de question que je joue le singe dans la parodie de ta sœur, si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à demander.

STINGMON : Rooh, mais non. C'est juste que Deidara-san trouve que tu ne causes pas assez, alors maintenant tu vas t'arranger pour dire au minimum huit répliques par chapitre !

SASORI : …

STINGMON _mode chieuse on _: « … » ne compte pas pour une réplique ! A part ça, les lecteurs commencent à en avoir ras le bol de mes théories sur l'Andouille et le chef de l'Akatsuki. Comme le dit Arakasi, on s'éloigne de la pièce…Alors je vais vite en finir avec une petite question de Karasu999 : pourquoi le Kazekage a-t-il voulu rendre Gaara psycho avec de fausses tentatives d'assassinat alors que sans son âme, il obéirait de toute manière ? Je laisse l'Andouille répondre, c'est le mieux placé, après tout.

L'ANDOUILLE : Je nie tout en bloc.

STINGMON _mode chieuse toujours on _: REPONDS !

L'ANDOUILLE _marmonnements inimprimables_ : En SUPPOSANTque je sois le chef de l'Akatsuki, ce qui est, je le maintiens, absolument faux, et SI j'avais voulu retirer l'âme de l'autre monstre ambulant, simuler des tentatives d'assassinat AURAIT été pratique. Quel qu'AURAIT ETE son état d'esprit, il AURAIT ETE obligé de progresser le plus rapidement possible, par peur d'être assassiné un jour. MAIS je nie toujours tout en bloc !

STINGMON _tout sourire _: Voilà ! Le débat est clôt jusqu'à ce qu'un lecteur relance le sujet. Et tant qu'on parle d'eux : l'Akatsuki a toujours autant de succès, les répliques de Deidara et les commentaires de Sasuke sont appréciés, Aalynn trouve que Sasuke et Naruto sont choupinous ensemble, Malon ne savait pas que Sasori avait plus de quarante ans, et pour la plupart on m'encourage à continuer la pièce ! Merci à vous tous, je vous aime !

TOUT LE MONDE : …

STINGMON : Moi aussi, ça me rend folle de joie. Je présente mes excuses à Titchi, je ne pourrai pas répondre à la question « Comment Kakashi fait-il pour respirer avec son masque sur la figure ? » : c'est pas un membre de l'Akatsuki. Cela dit, je le soupçonne d'avoir un tuba relié à de petites bouteilles à oxygène qu'il cache dans ses vêtements. Pour clore en beauté, Hiashi, ta mise à mort a été approuvée par la majorité de l'assistance !

HIASHI _mode Byakugan on _: Ces lecteurs ne sont que de jeunes délinquants terroristes, œuvrant dans l'ombre en liaison secrète avec le village d'Oto pour incendier nos voitures, dont l'apparence extérieure ne laisse d'ailleurs rien à supposer puisqu'ils conservent l'anonymat MAIS que l'on devrait de toute manière nettoyer au karcher ou à l'aide de tout autre sortilège Suiton de puissance semblable afin de débarrasser définitiv…

_Une enclume tombe des cieux au son de « Alléluia ! » et assomme Hiashi._

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

ITACHI _air morne _: Peut-on me fournir une explication scientifique à cette chute d'objet contondant ?

STINGMON : La règle 276 du volume 12 de la Charte des Fanficeurs n'a pas été respectée : « Ne jamais insulter, diffamer, porter atteinte à la vie privée ou à n'importe quoi des lecteurs, les lecteurs sont sacrés, tous à genoux devant nos lecteurs, Alléluia, Alléluia, Alléluia »

KIBA : Et il y a combien de règles, dans cette charte ?

STINGMON : 300 règles par volume, pour 25 volumes.

KIBA _goutte sur la tempe _: …

CHEF : En tant que roi incontestable du grrRRRrand royaume de Kastille, je décrète ces palabres ridicules, et interdis à mon noble, jeune et influençable fils de se mêler à pareille populace !

SASORI : Tu ne pourrais pas l'assommer, comme tu l'as fait avec le Hyûga ?

DEIDARA : Ca te dérange pas, de revoir ce machin ridicule tomber du ciel ?

SASORI _au bord de la crise de nerfs _: Des enclumes, des pianos à queues, des éléphants, des pingouins, je veux bien tout voir du moment qu'on mette fin à cette situation grotesque.

STINGMON : Désolée, c'est pas moi qui gère. C'est la règle 1 du second volume : « Tout auteur, beta, personnage ou élément du décor ne respectant pas les règles de la Charte sera promptement réduit au silence. »

SASORI _se passe une main tremblante sur le visage _: …

KIBA : Ca a l'air plutôt strict, cette charte.

STINGMON _veine sur la tempe _: Pas tant que ça…Moi, j'aurais bien rajouté une ou deux règles.

KIBA : Comme ?

STINGMON : Comme une règle sur le SEXE !

KIBA : o.O

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe _: Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée…

STINGMON : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut M'ENERVER, CA ! QUAND EST-CE QU'ILS VONT SE DECIDER A COMPRENDRE QUE GAARA N'EST **PAS **UN PERVERS, ET QU'IL N'Y A AUCUNE CHANCE QU'IL EN DEVIENNE UN A MOINS QU'ON LUI FASSE BOUFFER DES HORMONES DE TAUREAU ? Ces auteurs-là me font _vraiment _ch…

_Une enclume tombe des cieux au son de « Alléluia ! » et assomme Stingmon._

TOUT LE MONDE : …

KIBA : …C'était quoi, ça ?

SASORI : Je présume qu'il existe une règle interdisant toute insulte adressée aux auteurs de fanfiction.

KISAME _sifflement admiratif _: C'est que ça a l'air de marcher, ce truc !

DEIDARA : Elle a le crâne solide, pour s'en tirer avec une bosse, ouais.

ITACHI _air morne _: C'est parce que nous sommes dans une fanfiction classée K, les scènes exagérément violentes sont interdites de peur de choquer le public mineur qui nous lit peut-être en ce moment. Si nous étions classés T, nous aurions probablement devant nous une mare rouge et fumante, sans tête à l'exception de fragments de cervelle et d'éclats d'os collés à l'enclume, ainsi qu'éventuellement un nerf optique où resterait accroché un morceau de globe oculaire.

KIBA : Je propose qu'on aille prendre un apéritif pour fêter l'évènement !

DEIDARA : Moi, je ferais bien un joli feu d'artifice sur Konoha.

KISAME : Portons le Jinchûriki en triomphe, c'est grâce à lui si l'autre folle est hors service.

SASUKE : Pas faux. Un mot à dire pour ce haut fait, Gaara ?

GAARA : Je ne pense pas que les hormones de taureau soient comestibles.

SASUKE : …OK, laisse tomber.

CHEF : Bien ! Comme il semble que l'auteure soit indisposée, c'est maintenant au grRRrand roi de Kastille de superviser les opérations ! Allez, mes vassaux, vous avez suffisamment bavassé comme ça ! En tenue et vite !

TOUT LE MONDE : …

KIBA : On va quand même pas se mettre à obéir au chef de l'Akatsuki ?

SASORI : Chers coéquipiers, je suggère un suicide collectif.

CHEF : J'ai dit « en tenue » ! Toi, le Jinchûriki, tu vas te changer, oui ou non ?

GAARA : Non.

CHEF _veine sur la tempe _: Si ça se trouve, je suis ton père, alors un peu de respect filial !

GAARA : …

CHEF : MAIS TU VAS M'OBEIR, SALE VERTEBRE ANTHROPOPHAGE ?

GAARA : …

L'ANDOUILLE _ras le bol _: Gaara, vas te changer.

_Gaara va se changer._

TOUT LE MONDE : …

CHEF : Ca marche à tous les coups ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Jusqu'à présent. Parfois, je me demande ce qui se passerait si je lui ordonnais d'arrêter de respirer.

KIBA : Et comment ça se fait ?

L'ANDOUILLE : A ton avis, pourquoi un démon surpuissant obéirait-il à son père, étant donné que ledit père a à peu près autant de considération pour lui que pour un déchet radioactif, et que de surcroît il enchaîne les tentatives d'assassinat contre son fils ?

KIBA : …Je vois pas.

L'ANDOUILLE : Bah moi non plus, et j'ai renoncé à comprendre.

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe _: Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à jouer comme d'habitude, alors…

DEIDARA : M'en fous, c'est pas moi qui joue.

GAARA _revient en pesant ses mots _: Je crois que tout y est.

KIBA _impressionné _: Sasuke, c'est vraiment au marché noir que tu as déniché un discours pareil ?

SASUKE _sourire mystérieux _: Secret professionnel.

_

* * *

_

SCENE 7

GAARA _seul_

_Parfaitement immobile au centre de la scène, les bras croisés, voix morne_

Percé jusques au fond du cœur

D'une atteinte imprévue aussi bien que mortelle

Misérable vengeur d'une juste querelle

Et malheureux objet d'une injuste rigueur,

Je demeure immobile, et mon âme abattue

Cède au coup qui me tue.

Si près de voir mon feu récompensé,

Ce mal semble trépas !

En cet affront, mon père est l'offensé,

Et l'offenseur le père d'Hinata !

Que je sens de rudes combats !

Contre mon propre honneur mon amour s'intéresse :

Il faut venger un père et perdre une maîtresse

L'un m'anime le cœur, l'autre retient mon bras.

Réduit au triste choix ou de trahir ma flamme,

Ou de vivre en infâme.

Des deux côtés, ma peine est infinie.

Ce mal semble trépas !

Faut-il laisser un affront impuni ?

Faut-il punir le père d'Hinata ?

Père, maîtresse, honneur, amour ;

Noble et dure contrainte, aimable tyrannie,

Tous mes plaisirs sont morts, ou ma gloire ternie ;

L'un me rend malheureux, l'autre indigne du jour.

Cher et cruel espoir d'une âme généreuse,

Mais ensemble amoureuse,

Digne ennemi de mon plus grand bonheur,

Fer, qui fait mon trépas,

M'es-tu donné pour venger mon honneur ?

M'es-tu donné pour perdre Hinata ?

Il vaut mieux courir au trépas,

Je dois à ma maîtresse aussi bien qu'à mon père :

J'attire en me vengeant sa haine et sa colère :

J'attire ses mépris en ne me vengeant pas.

A mon plus doux espoir l'un me rend infidèle

Et l'autre indigne d'elle.

Mon mal augmente à le vouloir guérir ;

Tout m'attire au trépas.

Allons, mon âme, et puisqu'il faut mourir,

Mourons, du moins, sans blesser Hinata.

Mourir sans tirer ma raison !

Rechercher une mort si mortelle à ma gloire !

Endurer que Suna impute à ma mémoire

D'avoir mal soutenu l'honneur de ma maison !

Respecter un amour dont mon âme égarée

Voit la perte assurée !

N'écoutons plus ce penser suborneur,

Qui m'attire au trépas.

Allons, mon bras, sauvons du moins l'honneur,

Puisqu'après tout, il faut perdre Hinata.

Oui, mon esprit s'était déçu.

Je dois tout à mon père avant qu'à ma maîtresse :

Que je meure au combat, ou meure de tristesse,

Je rendrai mon sang pur comme je l'ai reçu **(Ca dépend quel sens on donne au terme)**

Je m'accuse déjà de trop de négligence ;

Courons à la vengeance ;

Et, tout honteux d'avoir tant balancé,

Oublions le trépas.

Puisqu'aujourd'hui mon père est l'offensé,

Si l'offenseur est père d'Hinata.

* * *

SASUKE _voix morne _: Gaara râle. Il doit choisir entre tuer le père de sa copine et se taper la honte de sa vie s'il ne se venge pas. Il veut crever tout de suite. Après avoir râlé encore un coup, il décide de commencer par tuer Hiashi. Envoyez du fric aux associations PETIT. Fin de la septième scène. 

KIBA _(et miiince…) _: On dirait que la gamine s'est réveillée.

STINGMON _se masse le crâne _: Oui, mais j'ai raté le début. Gaara, tu mets pas du tout le ton !

GAARA _words's reserve exhausted _: …

STINGMON : …Mince.

SASUKE : Et oui, c'est le problème. T'es plutôt précis dans tes calculs, Gaara.

GAARA _words' s reserve exhausted _: ...

DEIDARA : C'est marrant, ça. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne en plein milieu d'un discours politique, ouais.

KIBA : Vous croyez qu'on peut en profiter pour dire un truc du genre « Ca t'ennuie si je pille les caisses de Suna pour m'acheter un appart' ? »

L'ANDOUILLE : Tu fais comme tu le sens, mais il garde le plein contrôle sur son sable et n'a pas forcément recours à la parole pour spécifier que quelque chose l'ennuie, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

KIBA : …OK, je reste chez mes parents.

_Neji rapplique à fond de train en brandissant une pancarte marquée « QUE LE TAS DE FIENTES QUI S'AMUSE A ME VOLER MES QUOTAS SE DENONCE ! »_

TOUT LE MONDE : o.O

NEJI _words' s reserve exhausted _: …! ...!

DEIDARA _hausse un sourcil _: C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

SASUKE _sifflote _: …

NEJI _gesticulant _: … ! … ! … ! … !

KIBA : Dis-moi, Sasuke…Tu les as trouvés où, tous ces mots que t'as refilé à Gaara ?

SASUKE _sourire machiavélique _: Ca, c'est pour avoir essayé de me draguer dans le tome 4.

NEJI _gesticulant _: … !

STINGMON : Cool, un Neji aphone !

DEIDARA : Mouais. Quitte à piquer des quotas, t'aurais pas pu en profiter pour faire taire cette boule de nerfs blonde que tu traînes après toi ?

SASUKE : Si je lui avais donné le quota minimal de 7000 mots par jour qu'a Naruto, Gaara serait devenu fou.

NEJI _gesticulant _: … ! … !

STINGMON _fatiguée _: Si tu cherches ton quota de la journée, Gaara vient juste de le finir.

_Neji déboule sur Gaara en brandissant sa pancarte._

GAARA _words' s reserve exhausted _: …

NEJI _gesticulant _: ...!

GAARA _words' s reserve exhausted _: ...

NEJI _gesticulant _: ...!

GAARA _words' s reserve exhausted _: ...

NEJI _gesticulant _: ...!

TOUT LE MONDE _goutte sur la tempe _: …

_

* * *

_

Rubrique bonus : les secrets de l'Akatsuki !

STINGMON : OK, est-ce que tous les membres connus de l'Akatsuki sont là ?

SASORI : J'en ai peur…

STINGMON _sort une longue liste _: Parfait ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons reçu un grand nombre de questions, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Merci à tous les lecteurs !

AKATSUKI : …

STINGMON : On en a un paquet, alors autant commencer tout de suite. Itachi, tu passes en premier.

ITACHI _air morne _: Même sous la torture, je ne révèlerai pas pourquoi j'étais déjà ridé à quatorze ans.

STINGMON : Ca tombe bien, c'est l'un des seuls trucs qu'on t'a pas demandé. Question de Aalynn, et j'avoue me l'être plusieurs fois posée : pourquoi es-tu un sombre crétin ?

ITACHI : …

DEIDARA : On voit qu'ils s'éclatent, ces lecteurs…

CHEF : Itachi, tu ferais mieux de répondre avant qu'elle n'ait recours à un chantage éhonté.

ITACHI _air morne _: C'est sans doute parce que je fume.

KISAME : O.O

DEIDARA : Je vois…C'est pour ça, alors, la gueule de shooté.

STINGMON : …Et qu'est-ce que tu fumes ?

ITACHI _air morne _: Tout sauf des cigarettes et du shit, j'ai tout de même suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas me nourrir d'excréments. J'ai commencé directement par la pipe et le pétard, et maintenant je me défonce quotidiennement avec de la cocaïne, de l'héroïne et de l'ecstasy. Je m'allume un joint les jours où j'ai besoin de garder les idées à peu près claires.

AKATSUKI : O.O

KISAME : ARGH ! Mais ça veut dire qu'il me fait renifler sa fumée depuis qu'on bosse ensemble !

SASORI : On appelle ça du tabagisme passif, Kisame. Tu risques le cancer du poumon.

KISAME : ARGH !

CHEF _se passe une main sur le visage_ : Je _savais _que j'aurais dû le renvoyer dès le jour où je l'ai vu sniffer le gazon. Je le _savais _!

STINGMON : Chers lecteurs, fumer nuit gravement à votre santé physique et mentale. Ne fumez pas sous peine de devenir aussi défoncés qu'Itachi. Question suivante, posée par Malon : pourquoi Itachi a-t-il les cheveux longs ?

ITACHI _se passe la main dans les cheveux façon tome 16 _: Parce que je le vaux bien.

STINGMON : o.O

CHEF _goutte sur la tempe _: On est sponsorisés par l'Oréal. Ca permet de couvrir nos frais quand on passe des mois dans une grotte à lire des rapports.

DEIDARA : C'est quand même dingue tout le fric qu'Itachi nous rapporte en faisant de la pub.

STINGMON : Et c'est aussi pour ça que vous portez tous du vernis à ongle ?

SASORI _soupire _: Quand ils ont vu la tête de Kisame et de Zetsu avec des cheveux longs, ils n'ont pas insisté, mais personne n'a pu échapper à cette règle-là.

STINGMON : Ca a l'air dur, la vie de déserteur. Une question de Karasu999 : pourquoi portez-vous des manteaux avec des nuages rouges alors que l'Akatsuki signifie « Lune Rouge » ?

KISAME _dormira moins con ce soir _: Ca veut dire « Lune Rouge », « Akatsuki » ? Sans blague ?

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

CHEF : _Ca_, c'est parce que c'est Tobi qui s'est chargé de fabriquer les uniformes…

TOBI _brandit un dessin représentant vaguement un mouton _: Tobi a fait une fougère ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi veut manger un prisonnier !

ZETSU : Nous n'avons pas fini de les interroger, Tobi. Tu attendras.

TOBI : Tobi va dessiner une tulipe, alors.

STINGMON : …Il fait de la couture, lui ?

CHEF : Pour quelle autre raison accepterais-je qu'un abruti pareil traîne dans nos pattes ? Et encore, s'il faisait ça bien…

DEIDARA : On lui a dit de mettre des motifs de croissants de lune, il a compris asperges, et il nous a fait des nuages. Soit dit en passant, il a pas non plus percuté que c'était prévu pour des êtres humains et pas pour des arbres.

STINGMON : Ce qui explique pourquoi vous vous baladez dans un gros cylindre qui monte jusqu'à vos oreilles…Question d'Aalynn et de Karasu999 : pourquoi Kisame ressemble-t-il à un requin et pourquoi Zetsu ressemble-t-il à une plante carnivore ?

ZETSU&KISAME : Parce que nous le valons bien.

STINGMON : …C'est clair. Tant que j'y suis, Kisame a-t-il toujours eu une sale gueule ?

SASORI _goutte sur la tempe _: Oh non…

STINGMON ?

SASORI : Quand il est arrivé ici, il avait encore de l'acné. Sur fond bleu et grouillant entre les branchies. Je te passe les détails. Ca ne méritait même pas le titre de « sale gueule »…

STINGMON : …Bon, je ne vais pas essayer d'imaginer. Encore une question de Karasu999 : est-ce que c'est un trip du chef de recruter des mutants ?

CHEF : Oui.

STINGMON : Je vois. Sasori, Karasu999 voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as transformé tes parents en marionnettes quand tu étais pitit ?

SASORI _soupire _: Parce que je le valais bien. Je trouve que Karasu999 pose beaucoup de questions.

STINGMON : Dans les délires, le lecteur a toujours raison, alors tu la fermes et tu obéis. Malon se demande également comment tu t'es fait marionnettisé toi-même.

SASORI _laconique _: Rien de plus simple. J'ai commencé par arracher mon bras gauche et par le dépecer avec mon bras droit. J'en ai finalement fait un bras articulé, que j'ai fixé à mon épaule après m'être fait une bonne douzaine de transfusions pour éviter de mourir d'une hémorragie. J'ai procédé de la même manière pour mon bras droit, avant de passer aux jambes. Pour le tronc, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés mineures : il fallait que je compresse tous mes organes vitaux en un cylindre et que je peigne «scorpion » dessus, le tout sans bouger de ma table de travail de peur de voir mon foie, mon estomac et mes intestins tomber sur le sol en un petit tas fumant. Quand j'ai finalement triomphé de cette épreuve, je me suis arraché la tête en veillant à conserver une liaison entre le cerveau et la moelle épinière, et je l'ai bricolée à l'aveuglette. J'avoue avoir dû recommencer deux ou trois fois : dans mes premiers essais, mon visage me faisait un peu penser à celui de ma grand-mère. Mais comme tu peux le constater, le résultat fut plutôt concluant.

STINGMON : Parfait ! Maintenant, une petite question de Tafolpamadlaine !

DEIDARA _se passe une main sur le visage _: Ca finira jamais…

STINGMON : Pourquoi êtes-vous répartis en binômes (un moche et un travesti) ?

KISAME : C'est encore la faute à L'Oréal.

CHEF : Ils ont peur qu'on leur rapporte moins de fric si les moches se baladent tous seuls. Alors, j'ai inventé ce système des binômes.

STINGMON : …Je sens qu'on va casser des mythes, avec cette histoire. Malon se demande pourquoi Zetsu n'a jamais tenté de manger les membres de l'Akatsuki.

ZETSU : Rien de plus simple : Orochimaru était vieux et coriace, Itachi fume, Kisame sent le poisson, Deidara explose, Sasori est en plastique, et Tobi a un goût de plante. Quant au chef, je ne l'ai jamais vu à moins de 20 mètres.

STINGMON : En parlant d'Orochimaru, vous savez comment il faisait pour s'enfoncer une épée dans la gorge jusqu'à la garde sans se trancher le larynx ?

DEIDARA : C'est vrai qu'il a fallu qu'on lui explique l'utilité du fourreau, à ce con.

SASORI : Il s'est beaucoup entraîné, je présume : dix-huit interventions médicales, quarante hospitalisations dues aux hémorragies, les cordes vocales taillées en rondelles. Sa carrière de chanteur d'opéra est définitivement fichue.

STINGMON : O.O Mais ça doit faire _mal_. Enfin, il le mérite un peu. Malon demande comment s'appelle le chef de l'Akatsuki.

CHEF : …

DEIDARA : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

CHEF : …

SASORI : Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre propre nom…

KISAME _saisi d'un doute _: On vous a viré à quel âge, exactement, Chef ?

CHEF : Je SAIS comment je m'appelle !

DEIDARA : Bah alors ?

CHEF : …Eh ! L'Andouille !

L'ANDOUILLE : C'est TA rubrique.

CHEF : Tu as tout l'air d'être moi, alors dis à cette gamine comment on s'appelle !

L'ANDOUILLE : Même pas sous la torture. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mon identité.

STINGMON : Si vous avez tous les deux honte de votre nom, on peut en conclure que vous êtes la même personne, non ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Je trouve cette accusation tout à fait gratuite. Tout le monde m'appelle « Seigneur Kazekage » et ceux que ça dérange n'ont qu'à ne pas m'appeler. ET en ce qui concerne tes doutes sur mon patriotisme, je nie tout en bloc.

STINGMON : Et pour les lecteurs, alors ?

CHEF : Les lecteurs peuvent crever.

_Une enclume tombe des cieux au son de « Alléluia ! » et assomme le chef._

SASORI _se passe une main sur le visage_ : …

L'ANDOUILLE: VOILA ! Voilà la preuve que je ne suis PAS le chef de l'Akatsuki ! Si j'étais lui, je ne serais pas debout à vous parler !

STINGMON : Tu peux en profiter pour nous dire votre nom, alors ?

L'ANDOUILLE : Plutôt mourir.

DEIDARA _en a marre_ : Merde, fais pas chier et dis-nous ce satané nom, qu'on en finisse !

KISAME : C'est pas comme si tu t'appelais « Petite fleur » ou quelque chose du genre.

L'ANDOUILLE : …

STINGMON : T'es prévenu, je ne te laisse par repartir tant que tu ne nous as pas donné ce nom.

L'ANDOUILLE : Sabaku no Akaran ! Ca te va, comme ça ? Il te faut aussi mon groupe sanguin ou ma date de naissance ?

STINGMON _tout sourire_ : Non, tu peux t'en aller.

_L'Andouille s'en va._

KISAME : « Sabaku no Akaran » ?

DEIDARA : Encore un nom de snob, ouais.

STINGMON _pensive _: Littéralement, ça veut dire « L'orchidée rouge du désert ». Peut-être que sa mère voulait une fille…

SASORI _goutte sur la tempe_ : Un nom…de fleur.

STINGMON : Moi, je trouve ça joli. Allez, du courage, encore trois questions ! Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Deidara ! De nombreux lecteurs se demandent si tu es a) un homme, b) une femme, c) un hermaphrodite ! Ils veulent aussi savoir ce que c'est que le truc bizarre que tu as sur ton œil droit.

DEIDARA : Moi je veux bien, mais ça risque de prendre un moment à expliquer.

SASORI : Je crois que nous sommes de toute manière partis pour perdre notre temps.

DEIDARA : OK. Quand je suis née, j'étais une fille. Le problème, c'est que mon imbécile de père avec son nom à la con, Hohenheim je crois, il voulait un mec. Comme il était alchimiste, il s'est servi d'une formule parfaitement interdite pour modifier mon organisme et il m'a donné un nom masculin. Le salaud.

« Pendant neuf ans, j'en ai strictement rien su, et je croyais dur comme fer que j'étais un garçon. Par contre, j'ai tellement fait chier Hohenheim qu'il a fini par quitter la maison. Entre temps, ma mère a mis au monde deux autres lardons aussi cons l'un que l'autre, qui se sont mis eux aussi à l'alchimie.

« Un jour, mon abruti de minuscule frère cadet a essayé d'utiliser de l'alchimie pour réparer une putain de clôture, il m'a visée et a inversé les modifications que j'avais subies, en m'arrachant l'œil droit au passage. J'avais neuf ans quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais une fille, je vous raconte pas le traumatisme.

« Je me suis fait faire un œil automail chez la voisine. Après, j'en avais tellement ras le bol de l'alchimie que j'ai décidé de quitter la maison et de devenir kunoichi à Iwa. J'en ai profité pour rayer mon nom de famille de ma carte d'identité, parce que je ne me voyais vraiment pas m'embarquer dans le monde des ninjas en m'appelant « Deidara Elric ». A Iwa, ils ont aussi fini par me faire chier, alors j'ai déserté et maintenant je suis à l'Akatsuki jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre.

AKATSUKI : O.O

STINGMON : Attends un peu…T'es la sœur d'Edward Elric ? Celui du manga Full Metal Alchemist ?

DEIDARA : Le nabot plus petit qu'un atome qu'on voit pas au microscope optique et qui s'en rendrait même pas compte si on lui marchait dessus ? Ouais, je l'ai traumatisé à vie, même !

STINGMON : Eh ben…La dernière question est de Malon : Tobi et Deidara vont-ils finir ensemble ?

AKATSUKI : …

TOBI _a fini de dessiner sa tulipe _: Tobi veut faire un bisou à Deidara !

_Deidara assomme Tobi._

DEIDARA _goutte sur la tempe _: Aucune chance.

STINGMON : Parfait ! Merci beaucoup pour votre coopération !

_Nombre de répliques de Sasori (hormis les « … ») : 18_

STINGMON : Bravo Sasori, tu as largement rempli ton quota. Je compte sur toi pour être aussi bavard dans les prochains chapitres !

AKATSUKI : …


	7. Acte II, scène 1 et 2

**LE KAGE**

_(Adaptation du Cid de Corneille)_

Auteur : Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de camoufler ma véritable identité et de poster en anonyme ! Appelez-moi « X l'Énigmatique » !

Genre : Stupide

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont à moi, j'ai une cagoule verte avec des lutins bruns qui dansent dessus, j'ai des origines martiennes, des antennes entre les doigts de pieds, et je mens beaucoup, dernièrement.

Réponse aux reviews : 13 commentaires ! Merci infiniment à _Yune-chan66, Aalynn, Keikoku13, Arakasi, Karasu999, Keikoku-sama, Deidara-san, Tafolpamadlaine, _les anonymes, ma grande soeur et tous les gentils lurons qui continuent de lire ma fic ! Je vous aime tous ! XD

_Miwakosoma : _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de rendre Neji aphone. Il cause beaucoup trop, ce type, ça fatiiiigue...En tous cas, ça me rassure d'avoir réussi à te faire rire :-)

_Celia : _Regarde ! Regarde ! Je continue ma parodie :-) J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et que j'arriverai à te remonter un peu le moral avec ce gros délire...Je ne me souviens pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci beaucoup pour le lien sur Naruto et le shit...C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, bouarf ! XD

_Chibi Maakuro : _Bonjour bonjour, et merci pour ton commentaire :-) J'avoue m'être grandement inspirée de la sainte grenade de Sacré Graal et de Worms pour mes enclumes divines...Je l'adore, cette grenade XD ! Merci aussi pour tes questions sur l'Akatsuki. J'espère que vous continuerez tous à trouver plein de questions débiles : ça ajoute de l'imprévu à mon délire, j'adore les recevoir ! Je t'avouerai que, pour Sabaku no Akaran, j'ai inventé le nom : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment s'appelle le père de Gaara...Mais je trouve que "Akaran", c'est plutôt joli. :-) Bonne lecture à toi !

_Nadramon : _Bonjour ma soeur ! Pour une fois que tu ne m'envoies pas un commentaire à la bourre, je vais allumer des cierges...XD Bon, dans l'ordre : arrête de déprimer sur tes fics, la seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai davantage d'expérience. Neji doit mourir, on est d'accord :-) Par contre, n'essaie pas de te mettre au baby-sitting, tu sais bien que tu fais peur aux gosses...XD Bonne chance pour "Liés par le sang" ! A vous lecteurs, lisez "Liés par le sang" de Nadramon dès que ce sera publié !

Bon, me revoilà, après un lonnnnng silence, qui peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'en ce moment, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance d'essayer d'écrire des milliers de one shot à la fois...T.T Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre à ce point. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Mince, mon pseudo est écrit en haut de la page. C'est fichu pour l'anonymat…T.T Je rappelle, comme à chaque fois, que pendant les scènes, les didascalies sont en _italique, _les commentaires des personnages en _(italique)_ et les commentaires d'auteur en **(gras)**

Personnages en présence sur scène : Hiashi, Kakashi et Gaara

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

_Acte II, scènes 1 et 2_

STINGMON : Regardez ! Regardez ! On est arrivé à l'acte II !

TOUT LE MONDE : …

NARUTO : Et alors ?

STINGMON : Bah on a déjà fait le tiers de la pièce, c'est génial !

SASORI _envies suicidaires_ : Il reste encore…Deux fois ce que l'on vient de subir…

NARUTO : Euh…Ca veut dire qu'il y a trois actes, dans cette pièce ?

KIBA _franchement surpris _: Tu sais COMPTER, toi ?

SASUKE _mode je la ramène on _: C'était l'usage, à l'époque, de mettre trois actes aux pièces de théâtre. Il fallait également prendre en compte l'unité de temps, de lieu et d'action, ainsi que la bienséance…

STINGMON _nez dans son bouquin_ : Eh, attends ! Là, je vois « Acte quatrième » ! Il y a un problème…

SASUKE _mode je la ramène off _: … ?

STINGMON : Et « Acte cinquième », aussi ! Ca, c'est bizarre, je l'ai lu au moins sept fois et j'avais pas percuté qu'il y avait cinq actes.

TOUT LE MONDE _goutte sur la tempe _: …

STINGMON : Bon, on a juste fait un cinquième de la pièce, alors !

SASORI : Chef, puis-je réclamer une mission kamikaze ?

CHEF : Mon fils, un jour tu seras roi de Kastille, il est hors de question que je risque la vie de mon unique héritier !

SASORI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

DEIDARA : T'as pas fini d'en baver, on dirait.

HIASHI _rumine _: Impensable ! Ma fille n'apparaît que dans une seule scène de ce premier acte ! Alors qu'elle devait rehausser la gloire du clan Hyûga ! Cette gamine n'est rien d'autre qu'une profonde incapable, je vais la renier…

CHEF : Ce qui est inadmissible, c'est que moi, le gRRRRand roi de Kastille, ne fasse pas la moindre apparition de tout le premier acte ! Gamine, je vais finir par te faire condamner à la lapidation pour manquement au culte de ton roi !

STINGMON _T.T _: Je vis en République, moi ! En plus, c'est pas moi qui aie écrit la pièce. C'est Corneille qu'il faut condamner ! (Pardon, sieur Corneille, vous gardez tout mon respect)

CHEF : Très bien. Qu'on me l'amène !

SASUKE : Il est mort en 1684.

CHEF : …Parfait, ma vengeance est faite.

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

KAKASHI : Tiens tiens, je constate que mon nom se trouve sur la liste des personnages en présence sur scène.

STINGMON _baille _: Oui, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te mettre dans la pièce, alors que depuis Next Gen, tu me fatigues beaucoup.

KAKASHI : Tu m'en vois navré. Hem, quel est mon rôle, déjà ?

STINGMON : Un gentilhomme tout à fait quelconque qui s'appelle don Arias et qui fiche rien de toute la pièce.

KAKASHI _optimiste_ : Et bien, j'aurai moins de texte à retenir. Ici, je compte une, deux, trois…neuf répliques.

SASUKE : Sensei…vous n'avez rien appris de votre texte, c'est ça ?

KAKASHI _grand sourire_ : Absolument rien. Mais j'ai bourré « Icha Icha Paradise » d'antisèches.

SASUKE : …

HIASHI _marmonne toujours _: En fait, je devrais remplacer cette petite incapable par quelqu'un en qui coule REELLEMENT l'illustre sang des Hyûga. C'est cela ! Je vais mettre Neji dans le rôle de Chimène !

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O

GAARA : … ?

STINGMON _choquée _: Yerps ! Mais ça va pas, la tête ? Ca voudrait dire qu'on mettrait du…du…DU GAARAXNEJI ! BAAAAAAAH !

_Stingmon court gerber en coulisses._

KIBA : EH ! Moi, je proteste ! J'ai pas du tout envie de draguer ce sale snob !

SASUKE : En plus, Neji est un pervers. Avec son Byakûgan, il peut mater tout le monde à Konoha dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. On devrait lui crever les yeux et le faire enfermer dans le cachot le mieux gardé du village.

NARUTO : Ouais, il a même peloté sa propre cousine pendant son match ! Vraiment pas net, ce type. ET POURQUOI TU DIS RIEN, GAARA ?

GAARA : Si ce genre de modifications avait lieu, j'avais prévu de léguer mon rôle à Shukaku.

SHUKAKU : YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ET J'IRAI DEFONCER CHIMENE, LE ROI, LE VIEUX DIEGUO ET TOUS LES GENTILHOMMES ET ON VA M'APPELER L'HOMI-CID ! ON VA REECRIRE LE SCENARIO DE CORNEILLE, GAMIN ! MOUAHAHAHA !

SASUKE _mains sur les oreilles_ : Il est toujours comme ça ?

GAARA _stoïque _: Il a un quota minimal de 90 décibels.

STINGMON _revient _: De toute façon, c'est moi l'autrice, j'aime pas Neji, je déteste le NejiXGaara et j'ai déjà distribué les rôles. En plus, Hiashi a plus que deux ou trois scènes à nous saouler, alors je vais pas changer toutes les répartitions pour lui.

HIASHI : Gamine, je vais te nommer ennemie publique du clan Hyûga numéro un.

STINGMON : Que dalle, tu meurs dans deux scènes. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu va mettre sur les avis de recherche, étant donné que tu ne connais que mon âge, mon sexe et mon pseudonyme.

HIASHI _mode Byakûgan on _: Mes yeux voient tout ! Je peux dire que ton groupe sanguin est B positif et que tu as fait une transfusion il y a six ans pour déceler une carence en potassium !

STINGMON : O.O

HIASHI : Comme tu le vois, personne ne peut échapper à cette grande et illustre lignée qu'est le clan Hyûga ! Je lis la consternation dans ton regard. Elle est due à l'effroi de savoir que j'ai vu juste et que…

STINGMON : Nan. La consternation, c'est pour autre chose. En fait, je suis A négatif et j'ai fait une transfusion il y a deux ans pour déceler une carence en fer. Tu devrais pas essayer d'utiliser ton Byakûgan à travers un écran d'ordinateur.

HIASHI : …

DEIDARA : Vraiment con, ce gars. Encore heureux qu'il en ait plus pour longtemps.

SASORI : Dans un sens, j'envie son sort…

CHEF : Plus vite vous jouerez cette scène, et plus vite viendra le tour du grrRRRrrand roi de Kastille de faire son apparition. Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en tenue, fidèles vassaux !

STINGMON : Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé de jouer. Tu devrais lire ton rôle un peu plus attentivement. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on est surtout là pour la parodie ! Allez, Hiashi et Kakashi, en piste ! Gaara, tu joues dans la seconde scène, alors tiens-toi prêt.

GAARA : …

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

_SCENE I_

_KAKASHI, HIASHI_

HIASHI

_Coups d'œil désapprobateurs au livre porno dans lequel Kakashi est plongé_

Je l'avoue entre nous, mon sang un peu trop chaud

S'est trop ému d'un mot, et l'a porté trop haut.

Mais, puisque c'en est fait, le coup est sans remède.

KAKASHI

_(Allons allons, de quoi parle-t-il ?)_

Qu'aux volontés du roi ce grand courage cède

Il y prend grande part ; et son cœur irrité

Agira contre vous de pleine autorité.

Aussi vous n'avez point de valable défense.

Le rang de l'offensé, la grandeur de l'offense,

Demandent des devoirs et des submissions

Qui passent le commun des satisfactions. **(Ici, diérèses : on prononce submissi-ons et satisfacti-ons)**

HIASHI

Le roi peut à son gré disposer de ma vie. **(OUAIS ! A mort !)**

KAKASHI

De trop d'emportement votre faute est suivie.

Le roi vous aime encore, apaisez son courroux : **(O.O)**

Il a dit : _Je le veux ; _désobéirez-vous ?

HIASHI

Monsieur, pour conserver tout ce que j'ai d'estime

Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime ;

Et, quelque grand qu'il soit, mes services présents

Pour le faire abolir sont plus que suffisants.

KAKASHI

Quoi qu'on fasse d'illustre et de considérable,

Jamais à son sujet un roi n'est redevable.

Vous vous flattez beaucoup, et vous devez savoir

Que qui sert bien son roi ne fait que son devoir.

Vous vous perdrez, monsieur, sur cette confiance. **(diérèse)**

HIASHI

Je ne vous en croirai qu'après l'expérience. **(re-diérèse. Corneille avait l'air d'aimer ça o.O)**

KAKASHI

Vous devez redouter la puissance d'un roi.

HIASHI

**(Qui a dit que les membres du clan Hyûga étaient prétentieux ? XD)**

Un seul jour ne perd pas un homme tel que moi :

Que toute sa grandeur s'arme pour mon supplice,

Konoha périra, s'il faut que je périsse.

KAKASHI

Quoi ? Vous craignez si peu le pouvoir souverain ?

HIASHI

D'un sceptre qui sans moi tomberait de sa main ?

Il a trop d'intérêt lui-même en ma personne,

Et ma tête en tombant ferait choir sa couronne.

KAKASHI

Souffrez que la raison remette vos esprits.

Prenez un bon conseil.

HIASHI

Le conseil en est pris.

KAKASHI

Que lui dirai-je enfin ? Je lui dois rendre compte.

HIASHI

Que je ne puis du tout consentir à ma honte.

KAKASHI

Mais songez que les rois veulent être absolus.

HIASHI

Le sort en est jeté, monsieur, n'en parlons plus.

KAKASHI

_(Tout ceci est parfait. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi nous parlons...)_

Adieu donc, puisqu'en vain je tâche à vous résoudre ;

Avec tous vos lauriers, craignez encor la foudre.

HIASHI

Je l'attendrai sans peur.

KAKASHI

Mais non pas sans effet.

HIASHI

Nous verrons par là l'Andouille satisfait.

_Kakashi s'en va en coulisses, gloussant comme un idiot à la lecture de son livre pornographique._

HIASHI _seul_

**(mais il s'y croit toujours autant)**

Qui ne craint point la mort ne craint point les menaces.

J'ai le cœur au-dessus des plus fières disgrâces ;

Et l'on peut me réduire à vivre sans bonheur,

Mais non pas me résoudre à vivre sans honneur.

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

SASUKE _voix monocorde_ : Kakashi demande à Hiashi d'obéir au roi et de s'excuser pour la beigne qu'il a mise à l'Andouille. Hiashi est têtu comme un cochon, et refuse en disant qu'il est trop important pour le royaume et que le roi ne risque pas de le condamner. Kakashi s'en va. Envoyez du fric aux associations PETIT. Fin de la première scène.

STINGMON _O.O _: Eh ben ! Kakashi a dit tout son texte sans avoir rien appris. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire pareil.

KAKASHI _mode téléachat on _: J'ai un secret ! J'utilise le DEMI-SHARIGAN bonus cicatrice, qui me permet de mémoriser n'importe quel texte dès la première lecture ! Rien n'échappe au DEMI-SHARIGAN bonus cicatrice !

TOUT LE MONDE : …

GAARA _lit son scénario _: Je dois prononcer plus de soixante mots dans la seconde scène…

SASUKE : Pas de problème, notre accord tient toujours. Par contre, les prix ont monté : maintenant, c'est 100 yens le paquet de vingt mots.

GAARA : …

SASUKE : Fais pas cette tête. T'es Kazekage, j'en profite.

_Ainsi, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, sur une boîte à savon :_

NEJI _mode Seigneur des Anneaux on _: Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens ! Oyez la très véridique et hautement tragique histoire de Neji Hyûga, maudit naguère par le seigneur de son clan ! Sur son front demeure encore la marque de l'oiseau en cage, qui symbolise à lui seul toute la tragique souffrance de son passé ! Mais il demeure soumis à … ! … … … ? … ! … ! … ! … ! … ! … !

BONNES GENS : …?

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

_SCENE II_

_HIASHI, GAARA_

GAARA

_Avance, stoïque_

A moi, Hiashi, deux mots.

HIASHI

_(Je ne tolèrerai pas que cette créature s'approche encore, ne serait-ce que de vingt centimètres !)_

Parle.

GAARA

Ôte-moi d'un doute.

Connais-tu bien l'Andouille ? **(Moi, je trouve que Gaara est bien en Rodrigue : aussi paumés l'un que l'autre XD)**

HIASHI

Oui.

GAARA

Parlons bas ; écoute. **(La scène se déroule dans une salle du palais, d'où le « parlons bas »)**

Sais-tu que cet idiot fut la même vertu,

La vaillance et l'honneur de son temps ? Le sais-tu ?

HIASHI _agacé_

Peut-être.

GAARA _voix morne_

Cette ardeur que dans les yeux je porte,

Sais-tu que c'est son sang ? Le sais-tu ?

HIASHI _ras le bol_

Que m'importe ?

GAARA

A quatre pas d'ici je te le fais savoir. **(Manière très élégante de dire : Viens un peu à l'écart, que je te démonte la gueule)**

HIASHI

Jeune présomptueux ! _(Et punk, qui plus est…)_

GAARA _stoïque_

Parle sans t'émouvoir.

Je suis jeune, il est vrai ; mais aux âmes bien nées,

La valeur n'attend point le nombre des années.

HIASHI

Te mesurer à moi ! Qui t'a rendu si vain,

Toi qu'on n'a jamais vu les armes à la main ?

GAARA

Mes pareils à deux fois ne se font point connaître,

Et pour leurs coups d'essai veulent des coups de maître.

HIASHI

Sais-tu bien qui je suis ?

GAARA _s'en fout_

Oui, tout autre que moi

Au seul bruit de ton nom pourrait trembler d'effroi.

Les palmes dont je vois ta tête si couverte **(ici, je suppose qu'il s'agit davantage de lauriers que des palmes qu'on peut utiliser en natation. En tous cas, je l'espère pour Hiashi)**

Semblent porter écrit le destin de ma perte.

J'attaque en téméraire un bras toujours vainqueur ;

Mais j'aurai trop de force ayant assez de cœur.

A qui venge son père il n'est rien impossible :

Ton bras est invaincu, mais non pas invincible.

HIASHI

**(et on est reparti pour une harangue à la Hyûga…)**

Ce grand cœur qui paraît aux discours que tu tiens,

Par tes yeux chaque jour se découvrait aux miens ;

Et, croyant voir en toi l'honneur de la Kastille,

Mon âme avec plaisir te destinait ma fille.

Je sais ta passion, et suis ravi de voir

Que tous ses mouvements cèdent à ton devoir,

Qu'ils n'ont point affaibli cette ardeur magnanime,

Que ta haute vertu répond à mon estime ;

Et que, voulant pour gendre un shinobi parfait,

Je ne me trompais point au choix que j'avais fait.

Mais je sens que pour toi ma pitié s'intéresse :

J'admire ton courage et je plains ta jeunesse.

Ne cherche point à faire un coup d'essai fatal

Dispense ma valeur d'un combat inégal ;

Trop peu d'honneur pour moi suivrait cette victoire :

A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire.

On te croirait toujours abattu sans effort ; **(pas sûr…oO)**

Et j'aurais seulement le regret de ta mort.

GAARA _voix morne_

D'une indigne pitié ton audace est suivie :

Qui m'ose ôter l'honneur craint de m'ôter la vie !

HIASHI

Retire-toi d'ici.

GAARA

Marchons sans discourir.

HIASHI

Es-tu si las de vivre ?

GAARA

As-tu peur de mourir ? **(La classe O.O)**

HIASHI

Viens, tu fais ton devoir et le fils dégénère

Qui survit un instant à l'honneur de son père.

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

SASUKE _voix monocorde_ : Gaara va trouver Hiashi. Après lui avoir posé des questions débiles, il le provoque en duel. Hiashi refuse de se battre contre un môme qui en plus est son futur gendre. Il crâne à mort. Gaara insiste et se fout de sa gueule. Hiashi décide de défoncer son futur gendre. Envoyez du fric aux associations PETIT. Fin de la seconde scène.

STINGMON _goutte sur la tempe _: …Bon, à part Gaara qui est franchement pas crédible quand il sort ses tirades enflammées, c'était bon. Bravo à tous les deux ! Et…Bah, Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ton sa…MAIS POSE HIASHI PAR TERRE !

HIASHI _sable jusqu'aux oreilles _: J'EXIGE QUE CETTE CHOSE ME LÂCHE !

GAARA _sarcophage de sable_ : Il est écrit dans cette pièce que je dois tuer Hiashi Hyûga en coulisses…

DEIDARA : Ah ouais, pas con. Butons-le pour de bon, ce sera déjà ça de gagné.

HIASHI : FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE, BANDE DE MISERABLES INVERTEBRES A PUPILLES !

KIBA : On ira prier dans le cimetière des Hyûga, si vous voulez…

SASUKE : S'il reste quelque chose de votre cadavre, nous tâcherons de procéder aux rites funéraires. Ce sera aux frais des Hyûga, bien sûr…

KIBA : T'es devenu carrément radin, toi.

SASUKE : Pas question de dépenser ne serait-ce qu'un yen pour ce type alors que je peux utiliser mon argent pour acheter des instruments de torture pour Itachi.

ITACHI _voix de défoncé _: C'est bien, mon frère. Hais-moi, et grâce à cette haine deviens fort et radin comme tout bon Uchiha.

SASORI : C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, Itachi n'a jamais rien partagé d'autre que sa fumée et son cancer du poumon…

HIASHI _sable sur la tronche _: HE ! DITES A CETTE IGNOBLE CHOSE DE ME… ! … ! … !

GAARA _stoïque _: Je sais que c'est cruel. Mais je crois que je vais tout de même lui couvrir la bouche pour le faire taire et l'étouffer.

SASUKE : Bonne idée, ça nous reposera.

STINGMON : Mais…mais arrête ! Je suis supposée tuer personne, dans cette histoire !

GAARA _surpris _: Tu ne tues personne.

STINGMON : …Il était pas supposé y avoir de morts, je veux dire.

GAARA : C'est écrit dans la pièce.

STINGMON _(T.T) _: C'est écrit que le compte Gomez doit mourir. C'est le _personnage _qui se fait tuer ! Hiashi, c'est un acteur !

GAARA : Il n'a plus aucun texte. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

SASUKE : C'est indéniable.

HIASHI _rouge comme un poivron _: …(Raaaaah)…

STINGMON _parle au hasard _: LÂCHE-LE OU J'ECHANGE TON ROLE AVEC CELUI DE HIASHI !

GAARA _lâche Hiashi _: O.O'''

TOUT LE MONDE : … ?

KIBA _verdâtre _: …

STINGMON : …Ah ? Heu…Ca a marché ?

GAARA : …

SASUKE : Gaara, tu obéis à cette gamine, maintenant ?

GAARA _words' reserve exhausted _: …

SASUKE _goutte sur la tempe _: OK, laisse tomber.

STINGMON : Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Echanger son rôle et tout ?

KIBA : Possible. Ca aurait donné quoi ?

STINGMON _relis la pièce _: Attends, je regarde…Bon, Gaara aurait été don Gomèz, donc il aurait été le père d'Hinata, il aurait donné une gifle à son père parce que le chef de l'Akatsuki ne voulait pas le nommer gouverneur de Sasori, et il se serait fait tuer par Hiashi…

SASUKE : Jusqu'ici, rien de plus stupide que ce qu'on a eu jusqu'à présent…

STINGMON : Par contre, du coup c'est Hiashi qui aurait joué don Rodrigue…Du coup, il aurait été le fils de l'Andouille…

L'ANDOUILLE _regard en coin vers Hiashi, à moitié asphyxié sur le sol _: Je passe.

STINGMON : Et l'amant d'Hinata.

TOUT LE MONDE : O.O'''''''

STINGMON : Bon…Je suppose que ça prouve que la répartition des rôles actuelle est impeccable ! Je suis géniale !

TOUT LE MONDE: …

STINGMON : OK, aujourd'hui, on aura empêché une mise à mort ! Je profite du bref retour au calme pour remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ne se sont pas encore lassés de cette fic ! Remerciement spécial à tous ceux qui m'ont posé leurs questions plus ou moins stupides sur l'Akatsuki : c'est hilarant à lire, et ça m'ouvre des horizons !

SASORI: J'ai comme un pressentiment désagréable…

STINGMON : Tant que j'y suis, une bonne nouvelle pour Aalynn : maintenant que Hiashi est hors service et coloré comme un homard, tu peux le rouer de coups sans craindre de représailles ! C'est pas beau, ça ?

HIASHI _gisant sur le sol _: …(Raaaaah…ghh)…

STINGMON : D'après les récents commentaires, le vol des quotas de Neji a été approuvé comme service rendu à l'humanité par la majorité des lecteurs. Je propose une ovation en l'honneur de Sasuke et de son haut fait !

_Les cieux s'illuminent, des confettis tombent des nuages au milieu des vivats._

STINGMON : Merci. Je précise, pour Deidara-san et tous les autres lecteurs non anglophones (à l'image de l'autrice qui est allée chercher la formule sur Internet…), que « words' reserve exhausted » signifie « réserve de mots épuisée », comme le laisse suggérer le comportement de Gaara :

GAARA _words' reserve exhausted _: …

STINGMON : Même si on ne fait pas forcément la différence au premier abord. Pour finir, l'Andouille, tu as toute l'affection d'Arakasi !

L'ANDOUILLE : Ô joie…

KIBA _très pâle _: Je voiiiis…Donc cette fic continue d'être approuvée par les lecteurs…

SASORI : Pendons-nous pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

SASUKE : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez : vous n'êtes encore jamais apparus sur scène, que je sache.

KIBA : Justement, j'espérais y échapper si la parodie faisait un bide…Hem…Juste pour info, il y aura qui dans la prochaine scène ?

SASORI _lit le scénario _: Acte II, scène trois…Scène trois…La voici : Deidara, Hinata, Itachi le travesti.

KIBA : Bon, toujours pas à moi. Il me reste encore une journée à vivre...Au moins…

SASUKE : Tu ne crois pas que tu prends cette histoire un peu trop au sérieux ? Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne, tu sais…

KIBA _hystérique _: LE RIDICULE, PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS GAARA, SI ! JE VAIS DEVOIR ME BATTRE CONTRE CE DINGUE, MOI, VOUS SAVEZ ! Ca peut sembler pas très chevaleresque mais JE VEUX VIIIIIVRE !

DEIDARA _agacée_ : Et voilà, y en a un autre qui pète les plombs. D'ici deux chapitres, on pourra plus s'entendre, ouais.

KISAME : On aura qu'à tailler en tranches les plus bavards !

DEIDARA : Pas con.

STINGMON _(T.T) _: Je vais finir par avoir vraiment du mal à les maintenir tous en vie…

ITACHI : …Sasori, quels étaient les acteurs de cette troisième scène, déjà ?

SASORI _laconique_ : Deidara, Hinata, Itachi le travesti.

ITACHI : …

STINGMON : Ouah, cool ! C'est les fans d'Itachi en robe qui vont être contents !

ITACHI _défoncé _: …Je proteste vivement.

SASUKE : C'est noté, j'apporterai ma caméra. Par contre, il faudra dire à Hinata de se trouver des oignons : d'après ce que je lis, elle passe la majorité de son temps à pleurer sur Deidara.

DEIDARA : HEY !

STINGMON : C'est vrai. Ben, Sasuke, en plus de ta caméra, tu nous amèneras quelques oignons. Sur ce, je suppose que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous…

SASUKE : Ces oignons seront aux frais des Hyûga.

STINGMON : …?

SASUKE : Je refuse de dépenser ne serait-ce qu'un yen pour de vulgaires oignons. Je dois rassembler le plus grand capital possible pour tuer Itachi. J'accomplirai ma vengeance, quels que soient les légumes qui se mettront en travers de ma route !

STINGMON _goutte sur la tempe_ : …

KIBA : T'auras qu'à racketter un civil sur le chemin.

STINGMON : …Au fait, maintenant qu'on lui a sauvé la mise, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Hiashi ?

HIASHI _gisant sur le sol _: …(Raaaah)…

TOUT LE MONDE : …

DEIDARA : Bah, on l'achève.

STINGMON _(T.T) _: …

SASORI : S'il n'a subi aucune fracture, je devrais pouvoir en faire un pantin convenable…Je suis curieux de savoir de quelle manière je pourrais exploiter son Byakugan.

DEIDARA : Un pantin ? Cette horreur ?

SASORI : Oh, j'en ai eu des pires. Ce n'est pas le physique qui m'arrête.

DEIDARA : Mouais, j'avais cru comprendre. Avec ce machin ridé et dégueulasse dans lequel tu te balades…

SASORI _soupire _: Après quelques semaines de putréfaction, ces cadavres se ressemblent tous.

STINGMON : Mais j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de morts dans cette histoire !

DEIDARA : C'est chiant.

L'ANDOUILLE : J'imagine que quelqu'un va devoir le ramener chez les Hyûga…

STINGMON : OK ! Bonne idée ! Qui se propose ?

TOUT LE MONDE : …

L'ANDOUILLE : Remarquez, nous pourrions également le laisser se débrouiller.

SASUKE : Oui, c'est le chef des Hyûga, après tout. Les gens de sa trempe n'ont besoin d'aucune aide extérieure…

KIBA : C'est ça. Respectons son honneur et laissons-le par terre.

STINGMON : Bah…C'est tout ce que vous avez, comme solution ?

GAARA _words' reserve exhausted _: …

STINGMON : OK. Et vous, les Akatsukiens ? Votre avis ?

TOBI _rapplique en sautillant _: Tobi veut manger Monsieur Hyûga ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi veut un bisou et un Monsieur Hyûga à manger !

DEIDARA _assomme Tobi _: Qu'il se démerde.

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

_Rubrique bonus : les secrets de l'Akatsuki !_

STINGMON : Bon, c'est reparti pour la séance de questions ! Ca vous dérange pas d'avoir un grand type dans les vapes au fond de la pièce ?

DEIDARA : Nan. Ce qui dérange, c'est la petite morveuse debout au milieu de la pièce.

STINGMON _sort une liste _: Oh là là, tout de suite pessimiste…Regardez toutes les questions qu'on a reçues ! Il y en a 17 ! Et je compte même pas celles qui reviennent plusieurs fois ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

AKATSUKI : …

STINGMON : Bon, comme d'habitude, je commence par Itachi, qui est décidément très demandé par les fans.

ITACHI _défoncé _: C'est parce que je le vaux bien.

STINGMON : Je n'en doute pas. OK, première question par Aalynn et Deidara-san : pourquoi es-tu tout ridé, avec tes espèces de cernes sous les yeux, et ce depuis l'âge de quatorze ans ?

DEIDARA _goutte sur la tempe _: Fallait pas la faire, celle-là…

ITACHI _mode Mangekyou Sharigan on _: Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture. J'enfoncerai des sabres pendant 72 heures dans le ventre de quiconque révèlera un mot de cette histoire. Et je nie avoir été ridé dès mes quatorze ans. Je nie d'ailleurs être ridé de quelque manière que ce soit.

STINGMON : … ?

SASORI _soupire _: Avec la vendetta de son frère, c'est à peu près le seul sujet où il se montre loquace : il passe à peu près trois heures à nous dire qu'il ne dira rien, et ensuite il part torturer quelques prisonniers pour donner l'exemple…

DEIDARA : Le pire, c'est que tout le monde est au courant de sa raison à la con, ici.

STINGMON : Ah oui ?

KISAME : Bah, ouais, vu qu'il la hurle toutes les nuits. Alors à moins d'être carrément bouché…

ZETSU : C'est parfois un tantinet désagréable.

DEIDARA : C'est carrément insupportable, ouais. A se demander comment NOUS, on fait pour ne pas se retrouver complètement ridé !

ITACHI _mode Mangekyou Sharigan on _: Si quiconque prononce le mot « ride », c'est 168 heures de torture !

CHEF _les yeux aux ciel_ :Mais ce qu'il peut être pénible…

STINGMON : Bah…Je fais comment, moi, pour ma question sur ses rides ?

_Itachi pousse un grognement de bête sauvage et commence une suite de signes vachement compliquée._

STINGMON : O.O'''''''

SASORI : Et le voilà reparti…C'est l'une des seules choses qui puissent le sortir de son état végétatif. Je me souviens qu'une fois que nous traversions la campagne, il nous est arrivé de le perdre dans un champ. On a passé le restant de la journée à traîner une vache allemande avant de nous rendre compte de notre erreur…

STINGMON _(T.T) _: Maismaismais il est en train de préparer une technique pour me faire MAL !

DEIDARA : A notre décharge, on l'a retrouvé dans le champ de la vache en train de sniffer le gazon. De loin, on voyait pas tellement la différence…

CHEF _marmonne _: Vraiment fatiguant, ce type…Ca donnerait presque envie de…

_Le chef de l'Akatsuki exécute une technique ultra top secrète et assomme Itachi._

TOUT LE MONDE : o.O

CHEF _soupire _: Enfin un peu de calme. Décidément, quelle famille…

STINGMON : Heu…C'était quoi, cette technique ?

CHEF : Comme indiqué plus haut, il s'agit de ma « technique ultra top secrète ». Elle est par conséquent secrète.

STINGMON : …J'imagine. Hem, Itachi, maintenant que tu as l'air de t'être calmé, pourquoi étais-tu ridé à quatorze ans ?

ITACHI _dans les vapes _: …

STINGMON : T.T

DEIDARA : C'est à cause de cette émission à la con qu'il a regardée, non ?

SASORI : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, d'après ce qu'il raconte pendant ses délires.

STINGMON : Une émission ?

KISAME : D'après ce que j'ai entendu, et je l'ai entendu souvent, il aurait regardé une émission et ça lui aurait fichu un sacré coup. C'était au moment où il commençait à devenir accro à ses clopes, je crois…

STINGMON : Oh ! Laissez-moi deviner : il a regardé une émission sur les effets du tabac sur l'organisme, et depuis il rêve toute les nuits de poumons gris, poilus et tout déformés !

KISAME : Non, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une émission de cuisine : ils apprenaient comment préparer un poisson fumé. Depuis, il rêve toutes les nuits qu'il se fait manger en salade par une famille de mégots.

STINGMON : …

DEIDARA : Tu parles si c'est chiant à entendre.

STINGMON : Vous avez toutes mes condoléances…Dites, je fais comment pour lui poser mes autres questions, maintenant qu'il bave sur le parquet ?

CHEF _hausse les épaules _: Tu peux toujours l'interroger sous hypnose.

KISAME : Si on se déguisait tous en mégots et qu'on faisait mine de le manger en salade, ça pourrait marcher, non ?

TOUT LE MONDE : …

TOBI _se réveille_ : Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi va coudre des uniformes de mégots ! Tobi veut un prisonnier et un mégot à manger !

ZETSU : …Itachi a une mauvaise influence sur mon disciple. Je devrais peut-être le manger.

DEIDARA : Pas con, ça nous débarrassera de quelques parasites : Itachi sera bouffé, tu crèveras empoisonné quelques heures plus tard, et avec un peu de chance Tobi choppera un cancer et clamsera aussi. Je suis pour.

STINGMON : Ecoutez, c'est bien joli de vouloir vous entretuer, mais ça m'aidera pas avec mes questions ! Vous pourriez pas plutôt vous rendre utiles et me dire combien de liftings s'est fait Itachi ?

AKATSUKI : … ?

STINGMON : Aalynn voudrait savoir comment il s'y est pris pour avoir la peau si crispée.

CHEF : Voyons…Il s'en fait un chaque fois qu'il se déplace. Kisame, tu as une idée ?

KISAME : J'ai dû m'arrêter de compter à 26, chef.

CHEF : … ?

STINGMON : A vingt-six ?

KISAME _fier _: Oui, depuis quelques mois, j'ai appris à compter sur mes mains, mes doigts de pied, mes oreilles, mes yeux et mes narines. Je peux donc compter jusqu'à vingt-six !

AKATSUKI : …

KISAME _fier _: …

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

KISAME _fier _: … ?

SASORI : …Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô bêtise ennemie

N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Et ne me suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour avoir un jour de tels coéquipiers ?

TOUT LE MONDE : O.Ô

DEIDARA : T'es complètement frappé, non ?

SASORI _se passe une main sur le visage _: Je me sens fatigué…Tellement fatigué…

STINGMON _tout sourire _: Mais au moins, tu improvises de bons alexandrins avec de vraies césures à l'hémistiche et même des rimes riches ! C'est super ! Dites, tant que vous me donnez des informations sur Itachi, une question d'Arakasi : que pense-t-il de l'association PETIT ?

AKATSUKI : …

CHEF : Aucune idée.

SASORI : Je m'en moque.

DEIDARA : Je suis même pas sûre qu'il ait capté qu'il y avait une association le concernant.

KISAME _méninges qui grincent _: Une…quoi ?

STINGMON _(T.T) _: Vous m'aidez pas !

DEIDARA : Bah t'as qu'à lui demander à lui.

STINGMON _tout sourire _: Bonne idée !

_Stingmon s'accroupit devant Itachi._

STINGMON : Itachi ! HEY, ITACHI ! Tu m'entends ?

ITACHI _bave sur le parquet_ : …(Rrrrh)…

STINGMON : Bon, parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'association PETIT ?

ITACHI _bave sur le parquet _: …(Brrr…Zzzz)…

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

STINGMON : L'ASSOCIATION P.E.T.I.T ! CELLE DE TON FREEEEEEEEERE !

ITACHI _bave sur le parquet _: …(Rrrrrh…Rrh ?)…

STINGMON _mégaphone _: **PETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !**

ITACHI _bave sur le parquet _: …(Rrrrh…Elle est trop petite…Ta haine…Rrrrh)…

STINGMON _tout sourire_ : Et voilà ! Itachi trouve que l'association PETIT est trop petite ta haine !

AKATSUKI : …

STINGMON _se relève _: Ouf ! J'en ai fini avec lui. Maintenant, j'aimerais interroger Kisame ! Première question d'Aalynn : Puisque tu as des branchies, comment fais-tu pour respirer à l'air libre ?

KISAME : …

STINGMON : …

KISAME : …

STINGMON : …Eh ben ?

KISAME : « branchies » ?

TOUT LE MONDE : …

STINGMON : Bah…oui, les trucs qu'utilisent les poissons pour respirer sous l'eau.

KISAME : J'ai ça, moi ?

STINGMON : Oui, t'as ça.

CHEF _goutte sur la tempe _: Oui, tu as ça.

KISAME : …Oh.

STINGMON : …

KISAME : …

STINGMON : …Et comment tu fais pour respirer à l'air libre, avec tes branchies ?

KISAME : Je sais pas.

TOUT LE MONDE _(T.T) _: …

DEIDARA : En fait, il était probablement trop con pour se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

STINGMON : …Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bon, question suivante, posée par Arakasi : pourquoi es-tu bleu ?

KISAME : Ben, après avoir déserté Kiri, je me suis barré en bateau. Là, il y a eu une grande tempête qui a cassé le gouvernail et qui a emporté toutes mes provisions et les cannes à pêche. Tout ce qui restait, c'étaient la voile en miettes et des bidons d'eau de Javel. J'ai passé une semaine à les boire avant de me souvenir que je savais marcher sur l'eau, nager et même respirer dedans. Quand je suis revenu sur la terre ferme, j'étais devenu bleu.

TOUT LE MONDE : …

STINGMON : C'est dû à quoi, alors, le changement de couleur ?

KISAME : Soit la semaine en pleine mer, soit le régime à l'eau de Javel.

STINGMON : Je miserais plutôt sur l'eau de Javel. Une question de Keikoku13 : Ca s'est si mal passé que ça, ta tentative de prise de pouvoir avec Zabuza ?

KISAME : Oui…

STINGMON : Et pourquoi ça ?

KISAME : J'ai été envoyé en reconnaissance pour voir un peu à quoi on s'attaquait. Je leur ai dit qu'on devrait se battre contre plus de vingt-six ninjas…

STINGMON : Et vous vous êtes cassé les dents sur une armée de vingt mille hommes. OK. Maintenant, une question d'Arakasi : Zetsu est-il schizophrène ?

DEIDARA : Bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi tu crois qu'il aurait adopté cet attardé de Tobi ?

STINGMON : C'est à cause de sa schizophrénie ? Elles sont comment, ses deux personnalités ?

SASORI : Eh bien, il y a sa personnalité ordinaire, que tu peux voir en ce moment :

ZETSU : …

STINGMON _fascinée _: Je voiiiis…

SASORI _laconique _: Mais si tu lui frappes la tête à plusieurs reprises en répétant par trois fois « Tobi est un bon garçon », il dévoilera sa seconde personnalité.

STINGMON _se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, frappe tant bien que mal la tête de Zetsu _: Alooooors…Tobi est un bon garçon, Tobi est un bon garçon, Tobi est un bon garçon ?

ZETSU _sourire idiot _: …

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

STINGMON : Ca semble concluant. Parfait ! Je passe aux questions concernant Tobi, et je commence avec une hypothèse d'Aalynn : Tobi est-il le fils de Deidara et de Sasori ?

DEIDARA : …

SASORI : …

TOBI : Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi est…

DEIDARA _assomme Tobi _: Nan.

STINGMON : Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Chibi Maakuro se demande pourquoi Tobi est aussi crétin.

DEIDARA : Ca paraît évident, non ?

STINGMON : …Non ?

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: Parce qu'il le vaut bien.

STINGMON : OK. Une question de Tafolpamadlaine et d'Arakasi : pourquoi Orochimaru a-t-il quitté l'organisation ?

SASORI _goutte sur la tempe _: Ah, lui…Ce vieil obsédé aigri…J'allume encore des cierges quand vient l'anniversaire du jour de son départ.

KISAME : En fait, il a débarqué ici dans le but de se trouver un nouveau corps. Au début, il flashait complètement sur Sasori. C'était pas beau à voir.

DEIDARA : Alors, évidemment, quand il a découvert que Sasori était en plastique, il a déprimé pendant trois semaines.

KISAME : C'était pas beau à voir non plus.

SASORI : Par la suite, il a jeté son dévolu sur Itachi. Quelques mois plus tard, il a finalement remarqué que celui-ci était tellement toxicomane qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à sniffer le gazon et à fumer les rideaux, et qu'en s'emparant de son corps il allait également hériter de son cancer. Il a encore déprimé, et il est parti quelques jours plus tard.

STINGMON : Je vois. Mais, maintenant qu'il est parti, Tafolpamadlaine se demande s'il détient toujours des droits sur les produits L'Oréal ?

CHEF : Il aura pas un rond.

STINGMON : O.Ô

KISAME : C'est dommage, il nous rapportait pas mal.

STINGMON : …Bon, à présent, j'aimerais poser mes questions au chef de l'Akatsuki en personne.

CHEF _méfiant _: Encore quelque chose à voir avec mon bandeau frontal et les bacs à sable ? Je refuse de coopérer.

STINGMON : Mais noooooon. Chibi Maakuro voudrait juste savoir si l'Andouille et toi vous appelez vraiment Sabaku no Akaran, ou si c'était juste pour qu'on lui foute la paix ?

CHEF : …

STINGMON _goutte sur la tempe _: Ca a vraiment l'air sensible, ce sujet…Bon, je vais essayer de deviner : déjà, étant donné que Gaara s'appelle Sabaku no Gaara et que tu es son père, tu dois t'appeler Sabaku no quelque chose…

SASORI _pensif_ : Un nom…Fourmi, peut-être ? Ou Salamandre ?

CHEF : Non !

STINGMON : Heu…Isumi ? Kanichi ? Kakeru ? Origami ? Haiku ? Antoine ?

CHEF : Non !

SASORI : Serpent gris ? Scarabée ? Vautour ?

KISAME : Truite ? Saumon ?

CHEF : Non !

SASORI : Faucon poilu ? Maître Renard ?

KISAME : Pingouin ? Poisson rouge ?

DEIDARA : Homoculus, peut-être ?

STINGMON : Naruto ? Akaran ? Obito ? (nom top secret) ? Konhamaru ? Oscar ? Franklin ? Raffiki ?

CHEF : …

AKATSUKI : …?

CHEF : C'est celui-là.

STINGMON : Cool ! Heu…Lequel ?

CHEF : Je n'en dirai pas plus.

STINGMON : Bon…Bah ça nous fait un indice ! Nous savons maintenant que le chef de l'Akatsuki a pour nom au choix Faucon poilu, Maître Renard, Pingouin, Poisson rouge, Homoculus, Naruto, Akaran, Obito, (nom top secret), Konohamaru, Oscar, Franklin ou Raffiki ! On progresse !

AKATSUKI _goutte sur la tempe _: …

STINGMON : Allez, du courage ! Encore quelques questions de Tafolpamadlaine : comment le fondateur de l'Akatsuki a fait pour rassembler les criminels? Est-ce lui qui crée l'offre et la demande, ou ce sont les criminels qui prennent contact avec lui ?

CHEF : Eh bien, au début, je n'avais qu'un seul membre avec moi, et je lui faisais distribuer des tracts qu'il collait sur les murs des prisons et sur les potences. Il fallait bien se faire connaître. Par la suite, la demande a fini par surpasser l'offre, et nous avons de toute façon dû cesser la distribution de prospectus de peur qu'un chasseur de déserteurs ne nous tombe dessus.

STINGMON : Et il y avait marqué quoi, sur les prospectus ?

CHEF : « On recherche criminel déserteur, de préférence parricide, niveau Anbu minimum, pour partir à la chasse au démon. Bons honoraires. Grotte confortable. Ambiance sympathique. »

STINGMON _(O.O) _: Et ça marchait, ça ?

CHEF : Oui, c'était d'ailleurs un bon calcul de ma part : je n'attirais que les shinobi très puissants et profondément idiots.

STINGMON : Bien vu. Ca répond aussi à la deuxième question, donc je passe directe à la suivante : pourquoi aucun membre de l'Akatsuki n'a jamais tenté de se rebeller ?

AKATSUKI : …

KISAME : Vous savez ça, vous ?

DEIDARA : Nan…

SASORI : Cela mérite réflexion, en effet…

STINGMON : o.O

CHEF _se frotte les mains _: Ah, je vois que certaines ne se contentent pas de poser des questions absurdes, c'est bon à savoir…

STINGMON : Vous êtes au courant, vous ?

CHEF : Bien sûr, je n'allais pas embaucher une armée de traîtres et de déserteurs sans prendre mes précautions. J'ai tout de même dans mes effectifs un type qui a assassiné tout son clan, un autre qui a tenté de renverser le seigneur de son pays, et un troisième qui a fait de son Kazekage une marionnette. Je tiens tout de même un minimum à mon existence…

STINGMON : En effet, c'est une situation un peu risquée…Mais l'organisation a l'air de plutôt bien marcher, non ?

CHEF : Oui, c'est parce que j'ai pensé à tout. A ton avis, à quoi servent ces bagues que portent chacun des membres ?

STINGMON : … ? Ca a pas un rapport avec la statue pour capturer les âmes des Jinchûriki ?

CHEF : Oui, c'est la version officielle : chacune permet d'emmagasiner l'une des âmes des Jinchûriki et de le faire obéir. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de mon plan génialissime ! Car, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a neuf démons pour dix membres : l'un d'entre nous n'aura donc aucun Jinchûriki à ses ordres. Ce quelqu'un, ce sera moi. Qu'en conclus-tu ?

STINGMON : …Que…vous êtes plutôt sympa avec vos membres ?

CHEF _générique Pokémon _: MOUHAHAHA ! Quelle naïveté ! Non, la raison, c'est qu'un seul Jinchûriki à mes ordres ne me suffit pas ! Je les attraperai tous ! TOUS ! MOUAHAHA !

STINGMON _goutte sur la tempe _: …Alors, vous voulez piquer leurs Jinchûriki à vos membres ? Ou vous essayez de dire que vous allez les contrôler par l'intermédiaire de vos subordonnés ?

CHEF : Exactement : chacun des membres apprendra à utiliser au mieux les capacités du Jinchûriki qui lui est propre, et je n'aurai alors plus qu'à lever un doigt pour assurer ma suprématie sur le monde, sans même avoir à me familiariser avec les démons. C'est un plan parfait, génialissime, dès l'instant où l'on s'est assuré que les membres me resteraient fidèles, quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est là que les bagues entrent en jeu !

STINGMON : Les bagues ?

CHEF : Oui. N'as-tu rien remarqué de suspect au sujet de ces bagues ?

STINGMON : Ben…Y a des trucs bizarres marqués dessus ?

CHEF _goutte sur la tempe _: Nan, ça c'est juste pour le design. Je veux parler de la manière dont on les porte.

STINGMON : Ah, je sais ! On ne peut pas les retirer !

CHEF : En effet. Orochimaru a dû se couper la main pour se séparer de sa bague, et celle-ci reste tout de même fermement accrochée à son doigt. Pareillement, lorsque le bras de Deidara a été arraché par le vieil épouvantail, sa bague n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Cependant, lorsque Sasori a été tué (bien qu'il semble être toujours en vie dans cette pièce), la sienne s'est immédiatement décrochée. Ces bagues représentent l'emprise totale que j'ai sur mes membres, et dont seule la mort peut les libérer ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

STINGMON _(O.O) _: Donc…si j'ai tout compris correctement…Vous contrôlez l'esprit de vos membres à leur insu par l'intermédiaire de ces bagues ?

CHEF : MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! N'est-ce pas un plan fantastique ?

STINGMON : Si, si, sauf que vous venez de le révéler à vos membres…

AKATSUKI _pas contents _: …

CHEF : Ah, oui, ça a dû m'arriver une ou deux fois. Aucune importance. Chers subordonnés, vous allez gentiment oublier le dialogue que je viens d'échanger avec cette gamine, OK ?

AKATSUKI : OK.

STINGMON : Eh ben…Hem, un autre question de Tafolpamadlaine : l'unique objectif de l'organisation est-il de capturer les Jinchûriki ?

CHEF : Non, dès que ce sera terminé, nous partirons à la conquête de l'Univers.

STINGMON : Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour votre coopération. Une dernière question d'Aalynn que j'aimerais poser à l'intégralité des membres : qui fait la lessive dans l'organisation ?

CHEF : Les Jinchûriki.

STINGMON _(O.O) _: Ah ? Euh…Et le ménage ?

KISAME : Les Jinchûriki.

STINGMON : La cuisine ?

DEIDARA : Les Jinchûriki.

STINGMON _goutte sur la tempe _: Les courses et le service en chambres aussi ?

SASORI : En effet.

STINGMON : C'est…C'est pas un peu bizarre, ça ?

CHEF : Et bien, quitte à les manipuler, autant qu'ils se rendent un peu utiles.

SASORI : Puisqu'ils ont perdu leurs âmes, ils ne se plaignent pas. De toute manière, ils ne font pas grand-chose par eux-mêmes entre leurs missions…C'est plus pratique pour tout le monde.

DEIDARA : Ouais, mais pour l'instant on n'en a que deux, ça craint.

STINGMON _(O.O) _: Je me demande bien ce que Naruto et Gaara en penseraient…Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Merci à tous pour aujourd'hui ! Merci également aux lecteurs pour vos questions plus ou moins débiles : n'hésitez pas à demander ce qui vous passe par la tête, ces messieurs de l'Akatsuki sont là pour ça !

AKATSUKI : …

_Nombre de répliques de Sasori (hormis les « … ») : 27. Bravo Sasori !_


End file.
